Everything Happens For A Reason
by dysfunkshunell1
Summary: What happens when Amy confronts Bruce for not showing up to the wedding the night of. Rated R for sexuality Updated to Ch 15 on May 23rd
1. Contemplations Amy

Amy lay in bed. Her tears drenched her pillow. She wallowed in self pity. Another year of her life wasted. She couldn't believe she just bailed on her wedding.  
  
She sobbed in anger as well as sadness. Amy still pictured the hurt in Stu's eyes. She vividly remembered how it turned to anger and disgust.  
  
Why was she so upset? She did what she had to do. She wasn't truly happy with Stu. Why did she let it go up to this point? Amy decided it wasn't her fault... Stu manipulated the relationship. He manipulated her. He used the fact that she was a fool for love and talked her into marriage. Why did no one stop her? Where was Bruce?  
  
Tears overwhelmed her. Where was her best friend who was supposed to give her away? Why wasn't he there to tell her she was making a mistake? Maybe because he had told her so many times before and she wouldn't listen. She screamed in frustration. Why wasn't he there to dry her tears and tell her everything was going to be alright? Why was she alone?  
  
Sadness and self-pity turned into resentment and rage. Amy decided to pay her 'friend' a visit. "He had a headache huh? He better have a brain tumor!" She tried to get up out of bed and stumbled; Amy had drunk an entire bottle of wine on an empty stomach. With the family gone out to dinner, she thought it was best that she called a cab to give Bruce a piece of her mind. 


	2. Contemplations Bruce

It was raining heavily outside. Bruce looked out the window and wondered about Amy. She was probably having the time of her life at the reception. He was happy for her. All he wanted was her happiness. Well that's what he said to himself anyway.  
  
Bruce served himself more Hennessey. The alcohol numbed him somewhat. He wondered how the wedding went. He hoped Amy wasn't too devastated by him not showing. What a liar! –He hoped she was so distraught that she didn't go through with it.  
  
What?! Where did that come from? All he wanted was for Amy to be happy. She deserved it. But she was never going to find happiness with Stuart Collins. Bruce knew Amy had reservations before the wedding. He tried to get her to talk, but something always distracted them. He asked Amy on many occasions if she really saw herself marrying Stu, was it what 'she' wanted...He wished he would've gotten an answer to at least one of those questions.  
  
He was consumed with distress. He should've stopped the wedding. He should've been there and told Amy she was making a mistake. How could he let her go through with it? He knew the pain that she had gone through with Michael. What kind of friend would let her make the same mistake twice? Amy deserved so much more but now she was stuck with a loser husband and a loser friend.  
  
If she still even considered him her friend. Bruce thought about his day: He got dressed in that stupid skirt. Oh the things he would do for Amy! Bruce sat in that get up as he called Sean. "Tell Amy I can't make it to her wedding. I've got a bad migraine I can't shake. Tell her I'm sorry and wish for her happiness. I look forward to seeing her when she gets back."  
  
LIAR! No migraine, just a headache from a hangover and sleepless night. This is what happens when one sits up drinking trying to numb the pain. The pain he was feeling knowing that Amy was marrying Stu. The love of his life was marrying someone else. Did he just acknowledge that he was in love with Amy?  
  
Now another sleepless night, but he was about to run out of alcohol. Thank God Rebecca was gone for the weekend. Poor Rebecca had looked forward to seeing the wedding, but Bruce told her she couldn't go. He insisted that she wouldn't enjoy herself there and he didn't want to deal with her attitude later when she was having a lousy time. Bruce finally bribed her by giving her money to spend while she stayed with her aunt. He knew all along he couldn't be at Amy's wedding.  
  
Bruce missed Amy. It pained him even more knowing that things would be different now that she was married. Or would it? When Jarred died, who did Amy look for comfort? It wasn't Stu. She always came to Bruce. He could have her in his life but never completely have her.  
  
He remembered how he tried to distance himself from her in the beginning. How he tried to keep things professional. Amy was emotionally all over the map. He remembered thinking she was not judge material, always needy and insecure. But she proved him wrong quickly. Amy surprised Bruce at how seriously she took her job. She was dedicated in helping children and families. He never saw her roll over, even when her hand was being forced. She stood up for herself and him on countless occasions, even against his request.  
  
Bruce remembered how Amy spoke about him. He never knew she regarded him in that manner until she spoke at his trial. He fell in love with her right then. Well at the time, he couldn't name it love. Bruce knew that he viewed Amy differently; she made him feel different. Now Bruce recognized that her speech in court made him fall in love with her.  
  
All Bruce wanted in a woman was someone who believed in him... Respected him... Make him feel needed... Wanted. –All the same things Amy wanted. They were two lost souls; right in front of each other, but lost. Amy was afraid that Bruce would reject her. Bruce was afraid that an interracial relationship would be too difficult to maintain.  
  
He hated the stigma that followed black men involved with white women. He questioned whether the relationship would be good for Rebecca. All superficial fears; he knew Amy was an amazing woman. She wouldn't give a second thought to the ignorance of others. She had a lot to offer Rebecca; she was already a dedicated mother.  
  
Well let's not forget that Bruce was Amy's subordinate. How could Amy take him seriously? "Amy I love you. Will you lower your standards to go out with me? Don't worry, one day I'll get my degree and I'll be able to give you the things you deserve." How could Bruce think that? Amy didn't care about money; she left a promising career in NYC. She just wanted to be happy. Amy left Michael and money to be happy.  
  
Bruce could make her happy. He knew her all too well. He spent five days a week with her. He knew what her days were like. They had even spent numerous days off together, sometimes with their daughters. Bruce could read when Amy was happy... or sad... or angry... or frustrated; she was an open book to him. He was good at consoling Amy. Bruce remembered all the times she fell into his arms. He never let go first.  
  
The Hennessey was finished. Maybe it's true that answers are not at the bottom of a bottle, but Bruce couldn't deal. He would have to go out and buy more alcohol. He had to drown Amy out of his mind. He went to brush his teeth, in attempts to mask the smell of cognac on his breath. Bruce spilled toothpaste on his shirt. He took it off and searched for another one. Just then, his door bell rang. Bruce moaned in disapproval; he wasn't in the mood for company.  
  
The door bell rang repeatedly. Bruce was livid. Who ever was on the other side of that door did not know the fervor contained inside. Bruce walked with a fury through his apartment to answer the door.  
  
"There better be a goddamn fire in–"  
  
"I see you got rid of your headache." 


	3. Carnal Apologies

"Amy?"  
  
There she stood soaking wet, pain in her eyes and anger in her voice. Bruce was in awe. He couldn't believe she didn't go through with the wedding. His heart fluttered and ached at the same time. His heart fluttered because 'his' Amy was free standing right in front of him, it ached because he knew that he attributed to some of the pain she was in.  
  
"Why Bruce? Why didn't you come? Why?" Amy began to cry again.  
  
"Come in. You're soaked. Let me get some towels." Bruce spoke gently as he led her into the apartment. Amy walked like a drone. He attempted to get her some towels but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"NO! I want you to give me an answer! Why didn't you show? You're my best friend. You were supposed to walk me down the aisle. You were supposed to tell me I was making the biggest mistake of my life! How could you leave me there alone?" Amy sobbed.  
  
Bruce grabbed her and held her tight. His heart broke seeing the pain she was in. Her day must've been hell. He felt guilty that he didn't call someone to see how the wedding went. If he did, he could've reached out to Amy first. She bawled into his bare chest and clenched him as tight as she could.  
  
"I'm so sorry Amy. Don't cry baby. You did the right thing, Stu was all wrong for you. You are so brave. You did the right thing, I didn't. But I tried Amy. I really did. I couldn't get an answer out of you. I asked you if this was what you wanted. I asked you if you loved him. You have the right to be mad at me. I knew Stu was wrong for you and I couldn't get you to tell me you knew it too. If you would've let me know for certain, I would've moved mountains to stop the wedding."  
  
He felt so responsible even though it wasn't all his responsibility. His eyes welled up with tears. He held her close. It soothed Amy and she stopped crying but held onto Bruce. It felt good leaning on his warm chest. She started to shiver from her damp clothes and the wine wearing off.  
  
"Hey, you're shivering. Let me get you some towels or a blanket."  
  
"No, I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone again." Amy buried her face in his warm chest, refusing to let go.  
  
"Well walk with me while I get something to cover you." Bruce walked backwards to his bedroom.  
  
He grabbed the blanket off his bed and draped it around Amy. It should've be an awkward moment; Bruce and Amy had never been this physically close. Not even when they shared a kiss. It felt intimate.  
  
Amy was in wet clothing against a shirtless Bruce. This was not a position that 'friends' would normally find themselves in. But the feelings between Bruce and Amy had been bordering something outside of friendship for some time. Amy found a solace in Bruce's arms. And Bruce felt right physically comforting Amy.  
  
Bruce could feel Amy loosening her grip. She looked up at him with a drained expression. He could see the emotionally exhausting day she had endured on her face. But even with her red, swollen eyes: he found her beautiful.  
  
"God you're beautiful," he whispered right before he kissed her.  
  
Amy stopped shivering; her body temperature began to rise. It was a kind, caring, soft kiss. Bruce suddenly lifted her, right out of her shoes, so they would stand face to face as they kissed. Amy wrapped her arms around Bruce's head and kissed him back passionately. Soon their kissing became deeper and longer.  
  
Bruce lowered Amy onto his bed and continued kissing her as he tried to remove her from her rain soaked clothing. She stroked the back of his head and neck. They finally broke the kiss. Bruce looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was aware of what was happening. There wasn't pain in her eyes anymore, just pure unadulterated lust.  
  
She pulled her wet sweatshirt off to reveal her delicately laced bra cradling her breasts. Bruce moaned with approval. Amy saw the yearning in his eyes. She had always desired him but felt like Bruce never approved of her physically; Amy was overwhelmed that she could see his desire for her.  
  
He began kissing her neck and moved down toward her breasts. Amy kept her hands on his head and neck, almost guiding him there. He kissed above her bra, around her breasts. Bruce could feel her nipples rock hard. He slid his hands behind Amy to undo her bra.  
  
Amy brought her arms down to remove her sweatpants and underwear. She then reached for his pants. It was difficult to reach them but she was finally able to unfasten them. She clasped his pant legs with her feet and began to slide them off. She was groaning from the pleasure she was feeling; Bruce was keeping busy with her breasts. He was producing sensations in Amy that she had never felt before.  
  
Her body was exquisite. Bruce could never have imagined that her body was so beautiful. She had supple breasts, smooth soft skin. Amy tasted sweet. He never expected to yearn for her so. He was grateful that she had removed his pants; they were becoming painful to keep on.  
  
Bruce slowly moved lower, kissing and sucking Amy's body. She slid her feet into the sides of his boxers and slid them off. Amy arched her back in excitement. Bruce slid his hands down and held her backside. She wrapped her legs around him. She waited in agony, he teased her ruthlessly.  
  
Strong hands massaged her thighs and hips. Bruce kissed all around her pelvis, hips and thighs. Then to her inner thighs. It was as though he was searching for something with his lips. Amy thrashed slightly, waiting anxiously until Bruce found what he was looking for.  
  
Amy experienced pleasure unlike anything before in her life. She now understood how a person could be addicted to sex. Her body rushed with unspeakable sensations. She unconsciously screamed his name and obscenities. There weren't words for what she was feeling. Amy repeatedly begged for Bruce to give himself to her in a very vulgar manner. She clenched his head in her hands and tried pulling him up on top of her. Bruce finally came up for air.  
  
Her behavior had him extremely aroused. Bruce would never see Amy the same; he never heard her say the words she was using, she had clawed his back and shoulders, she moved her hips rhythmically like an exotic dancer. Slowly he crept back up her body, kissing her softly as he moved. He quivered with anticipation of entering her.  
  
Amy kept her legs tight against Bruce; her body was tense, still experiencing the pleasures he had given her. She wondered if the bottle of wine she had consumed earlier played a factor in the euphoria she was experiencing. Amy had fantasized Bruce as a good lover, but this was beyond her wildest dreams. Her heart raced thinking about what was to come; Bruce had reached into his nightstand and seemed to be slipping something on as he caressed and suckled her breasts.  
  
Bruce was grateful that the alcohol wore off; if it hadn't, he might have forgotten to take necessary precautions. And he would've never lasted this long. He was ready to reach the final destination, but he wanted to make sure that Amy desired the same thing. He kissed up to her neck and finally came face to face with her.  
  
Their eyes locked once again: Bruce ready to conquer, Amy ready to be conquered. They maintained eye contact as Bruce slowly entered her. About halfway, Amy grabbed him and thrust her hips up to him –she couldn't contain herself any longer. Bruce moaned with gratification.  
  
Amy shifted to the side, signaling Bruce to slide underneath her. When she was on top of him, she jumped slightly with pleasurable pain; Amy was unaccustomed to his size. As much as she yearned for him, Amy moved slowly; to get used to him. Bruce called her name and moaned in delight from her movement. She then started to pick up the pace.  
  
He held on to the bed for dear life, trying to wait for Amy to climax. Bruce tried to put his mind on something other than Amy. He closed his eyes and his mind tried to find an escape from the pleasure he was receiving. Amy wasn't helping; she was screaming with ecstasy. Not in his wildest dreams would he have envisioned her in this manner. Bruce quickly realized that her screams were indicating she had reached orgasm. He sat up and nuzzled close to her as he joined Amy.  
  
They sat there in the middle of his bed, holding each other. Both were breathing hard and sweating. Amy kissed Bruce's cheek. He turned to kiss her mouth. She let out a slight laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Bruce out of breath.  
  
"That was good. That was 'really' good." Amy said while kissing him.  
  
"Yeah that was phenomenally good. Where did that come from?" Bruce sat up and looked in Amy's eyes attentively.  
  
"Years of pent up desire on my part... And you?" Amy had a mischievous smile. She was dying to hear Bruce's answer.  
  
"I've wanted you since you the day you spoke at my trial. It got worse after we kissed. I just wouldn't come to terms with it. By the time I did, we were working together and involved with other people. I promised myself that if we ever kissed again, I wouldn't dismiss it. But I also vowed that I would wait for you to approach me. I've been forcing myself to maintain a plutonic relationship with you Amy. It's been killing me; I've been in love with you for so long."  
  
Amy's eyes widened. Bruce just professed his love –how crazy! Her mind was racing with the days events. She was supposed to marry Stu that morning and now she just had sex with Bruce. Her life had been pretty unpredictable but this was insane. She pushed the thoughts away; all that mattered now was that she was happy. She was elated.  
  
"You were amazing. I've never had it so good. I'm addicted." Amy started kissing him again.  
  
"I'm addicted too. Your body is exquisite. You are breathtaking Amy."  
  
Bruce gently rolled Amy under him as they continued to kiss. He shifted away from her and pulled the bed sheet up over Amy.  
  
"I'm going to throw away the condom. They can get messy. Do you want me to bring you something?"  
  
"I'm starving. I didn't eat anything all day. Just drank a bottle of wine."  
  
Bruce shot Amy a look of disapproval over what she said and then remembered how she spent her day. He grabbed his pants and the condom.  
  
"Ok let me see what I have." He quickly kissed Amy before heading out of the door. 


	4. I'll Have A Little Desert With My Parano...

Her body tingled all over. She stared at the ceiling. Amy was trying to grasp what just took place: Sex. Really good –no, great sex. With Bruce. The same Bruce who had denied any romantic feelings for her. The same Bruce, who not long ago, didn't let things go further than a kiss. The same one she fantasized on so many occasions. She even wondered if this was all just a good dream.  
  
The truth of the matter was: she had been in love with Bruce for a long time. But every time they got close, he pushed her away. Well, he was always there for her in her times of need, but whenever she got close to him –he closed up. Amy remembered the nightmare they endured when Rebecca had wandered off and had a seizure at the courthouse. Bruce loved his daughter as much as Amy loved Lauren. Amy felt that he really leaned on her and opened up to her. Leaned on her. She was happy to provide him comfort; he had comforted her so many times. Bruce was the best man she knew next to her father. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life. And then came Zola Knox.  
  
Zola would have a field day once she found out about Bruce and Amy. Amy found it really amusing; Zola had known it all along. All the insinuations and innuendos were right. Well, Amy was never good at putting on a show, but Bruce was. After all, he had fooled Amy all this time. Or was this a mistake?  
  
Amy's heart dropped. Would Bruce dismiss this as a moment of weakness? Would he return regretting what just took place? She would be devastated if he did. She realized that this meant more than sex to her. This was love realized. But did Bruce see it that way?  
  
She tasted cognac in his mouth. He had been drinking, unlike the last time they had a romantic encounter. Was this another indiscretion on their part? No. Amy didn't want to think of it this way. Bruce was her best friend. The person who always lifted her up when she was down. He was there to catch her all the times she fell. Amy was insecure and needy, Bruce reassured her and gave her the attention she so desired. All the dating fiascos she had, Bruce was always there to pick up the pieces and put her back together. Though she was older, Amy looked to Bruce for guidance. She didn't always listen to everything he said, but she knew he was full of wisdom. And she respected him deeply.  
  
Would he still respect her? It was a rather easy conquest. Bruce seemed to be attracted to strong women. But Amy WAS a strong woman, just vulnerable tonight. He was her best friend; he would know that more than anyone else. Hs still respected her. Didn't he?  
  
Paranoia struck Amy like a bad flu. It just consumed her. She was anxious for Bruce to return and ease her fears. His absence just confirmed her doubts. She couldn't take anymore heartache or bad calls in her love life. A roll in the sack isn't the best way to start a relationship, but it felt so right. Not just physically correct, but it was an emotional release for her as well. None of that mattered if Bruce didn't reciprocate.  
  
But why was he drinking? That just struck Amy. He didn't show for the wedding and was drinking. Very unlike Bruce. It was the whole reason Amy came to him in the first place. To let him know that she was hurt by his abandonment. Suddenly Amy recalled his response when she cried to him about not stopping her from making a big mistake: 'If you would've let me know for certain, I would've moved mountains to stop the wedding.' Bruce was sitting home all day in turmoil, just how Amy spent hers. These two belonged together, if anyone did.  
  
Amy looked over at Bruce's nightstand. Simple and clean. Very Bruce. One nightstand contained a lamp and phone, the other an alarm clock and picture of Rebecca. Rebecca! Amy felt embarrassed wondering if Bruce's daughter heard them. There were pretty loud sounds and verbal exclamations in approval to what was taking place on Bruce's bed. Amy thought back to what had transpired between them again. Just the thought was arousing her again. But she waited patiently for Bruce to return.  
  
She decided she should get dressed in case Rebecca was awake. Amy looked at the alarm clock again. It was only 8p. Her family had left at 5 for dinner. Obviously Rebecca wasn't home. Amy got up to get something on. Her clothes were still wet. She put Bruce's shirt on. It fit her like a dress. When she saw herself in the mirror by his closet, it reminded her of when she used to put on his shirts. Bruce was the biggest man Amy had ever been with. In every sense of the word.  
  
So, she had a top; now for the bottom. A pair of boxers came to mind. She looked in Bruce's dresser. Oooh, a nice flannel pair. Amy hoped her instincts were right on Rebecca not being home; wearing Bruce's clothes would be obvious. Amy slipped on the boxers and decided to pick up the bedroom. She felt it was safer to wait for Bruce.  
  
First, her wet clothes went on hangers to dry. Then she began to straighten the bed. Amy was bent over, smoothing the sheets as the door opened. Bruce looked around and then back at her. His smile showed his approval.  
  
"I could get used to this." He walked toward Amy and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her softly and put her down. They kept their arms around each other.  
  
"Me too," was all Amy could get out. Bruce took her breath away and laid all her fears to rest at the same time.  
  
"My shirt has never looked so good," he said as he looked down at Amy's body.  
  
"I beg to differ Mr. Van Exel; it looked pretty good on you." Amy was able to regain some composure.  
  
"Maybe I should take it back," Bruce playfully responded.  
  
"Maybe you should." Amy leaned into Bruce bringing their hips together.  
  
"Mmm. After dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. I cooked. Let's go eat."  
  
Bruce grabbed Amy's hand and led her out of the bedroom.  
  
"Something smells wonderful. Is Rebecca here?"  
  
Just then they waked into the dining area. Bruce had lit candles. There were two plates, each with a very nice looking steak, baked potato and mixed veggies. The table also held a bowl containing a nice tossed salad. A pitcher of water was also on the table. Bruce turned toward Amy.  
  
"No, Becca's with Winnie. I had reservations about your wedding and made her spent the weekend there. If Rebecca could read me better, she could've warned you yesterday. I'm glad she didn't."  
  
"Bruce this is beautiful." Amy tip toed and kissed Bruce quickly in appreciation.  
  
"Probably not as nice as your reception would've been, but I tried." He smiled and kissed her a little longer.  
  
"Don't remind me about the wedding. I'm happy to be here with you. Really happy."  
  
"Well let's start eating before the food gets cold and you won't be happy anymore." Bruce unwrapped his arms from around Amy, and pulled a chair out for her.  
  
"Nothing could spoil my mood." Amy sat down but kept eye contact with Bruce. He pulled out his chair close to her.  
  
"Well then lets hurry up and eat our food so we can get back to the bedroom and enhance your mood further," Bruce said coyly.  
  
"Oooh, dinner AND desert." They finally broke their stare and began to eat.  
  
"Bruce this steak is divine," Amy said savoring her food.  
  
"Thank you. But that's either the alcohol speaking or the fact that you haven't eaten anything all day. I didn't do anything special."  
  
"Quit being such a hard ass. It's good." Amy playfully responded.  
  
"You seemed to like my hard ass in bed." Bruce shot back. They both had silly grins on.  
  
"That I did sir. That I did. You have quite a few 'hard' features that I enjoyed in bed."  
  
"Do I? I couldn't tell."  
  
"Your neighbors might be able to fill you in."  
  
"I rather you tell me." Bruce finished his plate. He pushed it aside and gazed at Amy.  
  
"Ok" Amy meekly replied. She was getting weak with desire.  
  
Bruce turned his attention back to the table. He refilled her glass of water.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to have any more," Amy commented as she regained composure.  
  
"You're going to need it. I wouldn't want you to get dehydrated. We have quite a workout ahead." Bruce teased her as he got up to clear the table.  
  
Amy finished her last few bites of food. She got up and embraced him from behind in the kitchen. His bare chest and abs felt so good: soft smooth skin but hard muscles. He really did have a lot of nice 'hard' assets.  
  
"We'll get this later. I'm ready for desert."  
  
Bruce turned around. Amy could read the heavy desire in his eyes. She hoped he saw it in hers.  
  
"Here or in the bedroom?"  
  
She looked at the kitchen counter and slid out of the boxers she was wearing. Amy had a mischievous grin. Bruce returned the impish grin then picked her up and sat her on the counter. They stared intently at each other for a second; her hands on the counter, his on her hips. Amy then grabbed him by the neck and brought his face close to hers as she shoved her tongue in his mouth. They kissed passionately for a few moments until Bruce headed down her neck. He went up and down her neck, kissing and suckling her skin. He softly bit her earlobe. Amy moaned in delight as she caressed his torso with her hands. She wrapped her legs around him and could feel Bruce's 'delight' pressed against her.  
  
Bruce stripped his shirt off of Amy and continued to nuzzle her body. Amy tightened her grip on him with her legs. She started to moan a request; she pleaded to Bruce to enter her at that very instant. Her requests were obscene and becoming louder by the second. She pawed at his pants; she wasn't in a position to unfasten them now. Bruce looked briefly at Amy and saw her despair. He continued to caress her with his mouth while he undid his pants. Amy sprung into action.  
  
They moved in unison as if they had been long time lovers. Amy dug her nails into Bruce's back, shoulders and neck. It was her reaction to each pinnacle she obtained during their love making. Bruce tried to keep his tongue in her mouth as a way of keeping her quiet. The kitchen wasn't far from the front door and he really didn't want the neighbors to keep account of what was happening in his apartment. Besides, Amy's screams kept moving him closer to climaxing. He didn't want to stop until Amy was thoroughly satisfied, but it was a lot more difficult to control this time. He quickly realized the source of his difficulty; he was unprotected.  
  
Amy furiously snapped away from his kiss and begged him to finish. Her body tensed and Bruce could tell she wouldn't be able to take much more. He whispered in her ear that he loved her and pulled away to conclude business. Amy was confused at first, but quickly realized the reason for his actions. She gave him small soft kisses all over his face in gratitude. They held each other in an embrace for a few moments, relishing the experience. Bruce then carried Amy to his bedroom where they both went to sleep. For a little while... 


	5. After Midnight

The phone rang and startled them both. They had been holding each other as they slept. Besides waking them from sound sleep, the ringing made their heads hurt. Each had some effects from the drinking they had done earlier. Bruce slid away from Amy. He looked at his alarm clock for the time. 11:47 PM.  
  
"Who could be calling at this time?" he complained as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bruce, its Maxine Gray. I'm sorry to call so late but have you heard from Amy? I'm not sure if you heard, being as you weren't able to attend the wedding, but Amy did not get married today. We left around seven to get dinner and she did not want to join us. When we returned at nine, her car was her but she wasn't. We've tried her cel–"  
  
Amy heard her mother's voice; she had snuggled against Bruce once he had picked up the phone. He frowned at Amy in disbelief. She returned a sheepish look.  
  
"She's here Maxine. I'm sorry; I never thought she had left without telling anyone. She did take a cab here, but I thought it was because she was pretty upset and had been drinking. I was able to calm her down and she's sleeping now. I'm sorry she had you worried."  
  
Amy smiled when Bruce said he had calmed her down, but Bruce still had a crossed look.  
  
"Oh thank God. I'll let everyone know Amy is fine. We had quite a search party started. I'm so sorry to disturb you. Thank you for tending to her. Would you like me to pick her up?"  
  
"No Maxine, its ok. I'll bring her home when she's ready. It's the least I could do."  
  
"Well please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I know Amy is going through an ordeal and she may be too much for even you to handle."  
  
"We'll be fine, but I'll call if anything changes."  
  
"Goodnight Bruce."  
  
"Goodnight Maxine," Bruce said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Amy had already started kissing Bruce's neck and chest. She knew he was upset with her.  
  
"Amy how could you leave your family wondering where you are like that? Maxine sounded distraught. They've probably been worried sick."  
  
Amy crawled on top of Bruce and continued to kiss his body. Bruce caressed her arms and back with his hands.  
  
"Amy..." he called her name again in singsong. "Are you going to answer me?"  
  
She could tell Bruce was softening up, in a manner of speaking. Amy sat up on her arms across of his chest to make eye contact.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was hurting and I was drunk. I think you conveyed that message to my mother. Besides, you can't put it all on me –you've been keeping me busy," Amy said with a sexy grin.  
  
Bruce lost the scowl, but looked at Amy concerned.  
  
"Well there's no point in arguing, everything's settled now. I care about you AND your family. It wasn't right that they've been worrying. I'm sure today wasn't easy for them either. Imagine how Lauren felt not knowing where you were. You've got a great family. They care about you. Don't take them for granted."  
  
"You're right. I won't. I was under the influence of alcohol and amazing sex. You forgive me?" she asked him coyly and kissed his lips.  
  
"Don't let it happen again," he mumbled as he kissed her in return.  
  
"Take my family for granted or have amazing sex with you?"  
  
They continued to kiss playfully as they spoke.  
  
"–Your family for granted. I expect you to have amazing sex with me from now on."  
  
"Pretty high expectations. I can't promise anything, but I'll try... Let's practice."  
  
"Practice makes perfect."  
  
Amy began to kiss his chest again. This time she was the one placing soft wet kisses along his body. She suckled and softly bit all over his chest, abs, back up to his nipples and back down to his navel. Bruce groaned his approval. Amy slowly made her way back up. He met her with a passionate embrace as he found her lips with his again. There was less lust and more ardor. It was not as much a yearning of their bodies as it was a yearning of their hearts. They held each other as they sustained deep soulful kisses. Amy, still resting on top of Bruce, reunited with him once again. Another sensual, wonderful unison. This time Amy tried to have more control. She wanted Bruce to have a breathtaking experience as he had given her. It was difficult to maintain control; feeling him inside her was still so new. Bruce rubbed her hips and back as they moved. A new day commenced as they moved to their libidinal rhythms. Each stubbornly tried to wait for the other to peak. Finally Bruce clenched the bed sheets and Amy clenched his chest as they reached the pinnacle in harmony. She collapsed on top of him in an epicurean stupor. They kissed gently and then held each other once more as they fell asleep again. 


	6. Morning Breaths and Personal Hygiene

Light came in through the blinds. A new day began. The brightness of the day woke Bruce. He smiled a very satisfied smile. He kissed the top of Amy's head, but she did not respond. He decided to let her sleep and carefully rolled her off of him.

He stared at her. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty. Bruce reflected as he gazed at her. Just yesterday at this time, he was sick to his stomach that Amy was going to marry Stu. Not since the anguish Mia had put him through when Rebecca was a baby, had he been in such turmoil.

Bruce admired the ringlets of hair that laid around Amy's face, neck and shoulders. The rain last night brought out all of her natural curls. She slept soundly, obviously drained from the events of the day before. He noticed a calmness in her now, unlike when she first arrived. Bruce hoped some of the peace could be attributed to him. How he wanted to make her happy. Amy made him feel so alive and right with the world. She couldn't be closer to perfection.

So many wrong choices he'd made in women. His ideals restricted him to strong willed, intelligent black women...

Bruce did respect an independent woman, but that character trait sometimes left him feeling unneeded, even inferior at times. Some women thought independence and self-centeredness went hand in hand. Some thought to get ahead in the world, it was necessary to sacrifice character. Amy was none of these women. He loved her so much for it.

Most of all, Bruce loved how Amy related to others. Her status didn't make her superior to anyone. She opened her heart to all people. Amy saw the value in character and not in superficial traits. She had the ability of finding value in everyone around her. She gave respect where it was earned. The cleaning lady sometimes received more courtesy than the administrative judge.

Race and intelligence narrowed down the already limited selection. With Amy, he felt needed and valued; something that made him begin to overlook race. She was extremely intelligent, though she looked for validation from others often. Bruce wondered if that need was what prompted her to marry Stu. He couldn't find another answer to why Amy ever thought to do such a thing. Thoughts of yesterday seeped in his mind...

Sure he was in turmoil, but what kind of day did Amy have? A ball of nerves in the morning, trying to make sense of the doubt she was feeling. How distraught was Amy when she realized she was making a mistake? A woman who always needed approval made a choice that was going to be looked poorly upon. Bruce smiled at Amy and looked at her with new eyes. This fragile creature in front of him showed courage that he didn't even possess.

He had fantasized about going to the wedding... He imagined himself speaking up when the minister asked if anyone objected marriage, but he didn't. A lesser woman would've just gone through with the wedding. Not Amy! She wasn't making the same mistake twice no matter how late the realization was. Bruce was still slightly guilt ridden, not being there for her. He recognized that Amy needed to make that decision on her own accord. Besides, he couldn't have any regrets or last night might never have happened.

What a night it was. Not since high school had he had desired a woman as much as he did Amy. Not since college did he have a night like had with Amy. Never in his life did it mean as much to him as it did with Amy. He leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips. Images of their time together flooded his brain.

Bruce became aroused again; however, he didn't wake Amy. Instead, he decided to clean up and make breakfast. Amy needed her clothes washed and a nice breakfast. They could make love again after that, if she chose. It was difficult to leave her side: he was truly under a spell. No, it wasn't a spell. It was love. Bruce placed one last soft kiss upon her lips before he rose out of bed.

He went to the kitchen to retrieve his underwear and pants. Bruce stared at the counter briefly. Flashes from last night ran through his mind. A warm feeling rushed his body. He shook like a wet dog and snapped out of the daydream. Bruce grabbed the rest of the clothes and started a load of laundry.

Back to the kitchen to clean up their dinner dishes before starting breakfast. He put on a pot of coffee as he scrambled a few eggs and toasted a couple of bagels. It had been so long since he had a woman in the house to do this for. Well he did it for Rebecca daily, but there was a different feeling when he provided for Amy... Was he really providing for her?

It always crossed his mind when he thought of pursuing a relationship with her; could he make Amy happy solely on love? She made more money than him. His job wasn't as prestigious. But he knew Amy –she didn't care. Amy wasn't hung up on material things. She lived at home with her mother and drove a station wagon. But now she was in criminal court; moving up in the world. Would it change her? He hoped not. In his heart, he couldn't imagine Amy changing. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

Breakfast in bed sounded nice, so Bruce fixed up a tray and headed back to the bedroom. His heart beat a little faster in anticipation of getting into bed again with the love of his life. –Even if it was just to eat breakfast.

It was tricky holding on to the tray and quietly entering the room. Amy hadn't moved. She must have been in a deep sleep. Bruce placed the tray gently down on a nightstand. He crawled next to Amy on the bed slowly and kissed her neck.

"Good morning Judge Gray," he whispered playfully.

Amy didn't even flinch.

"Good morning Beautiful," he coaxed a little louder.

Amy furrowed her brows before opening her eyes. She was slightly disoriented. It was heaven to realize that the evening's events were not just another one of her dreams. She focused on Bruce's tender gaze and returned a great big grin.

"Morning," she replied with her voice raspy from slumber.

She threw her arms around his neck and greeted him with a soft kiss.

"I made a small breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Enough for a small breakfast. I need to brush my teeth. Do you have an extra tooth brush?"

"Doubt it, but let me check. I can run to the store if you need me to."

"Or I can just use my finger."

Bruce gave her a slightly disgusted look.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you've never done that before?" she laughed.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes with a toothbrush."

"I don't want you to leave me," Amy suddenly exclaimed. Her demeanor changed.

Now he understood her initial zany response. He saw a slight pain in her eyes. It was more like the fear a child has of the dark. Amy didn't have to think about the nightmare of her wedding with him around. She wasn't ready for those thoughts to come rushing back. Bruce knew she needed reassurance though he didn't know why. It didn't matter, he really didn't want to leave her side either.

"I'll look for one in the house. I'll even sterilize mine to let you use it. I won't leave you Amy..."

He kissed her softly in effort to give weight to his words.

"... Breakfast is getting cold. Let me go find you a toothbrush."

Amy smiled and her eyes showed Bruce that she was in agreement. He got up and began the search. Amy wasn't fond of just sitting around in the buff so she decided to get some clothes on. She noticed the room was picked up.

"Bruce... where are the clothes I was wearing?" she yelled.

"In the laundry. In case you wanted to go home, I thought it might be a good idea to go in your own clothes."

Amy agreed, but she didn't like the thought of going home. It meant she would have to go without Bruce. Or if she went with Bruce, everyone would think she's insane. It would be impossible to go home with him and pretend to be just friends again. Well it would for her. Amy grabbed another one of Bruce's shirts. And a glorious thought struck her.

She went to find Bruce. He was under the sink in the bathroom obviously searching for a toothbrush. He rose quickly with a toothbrush in hand.

"Viola. Here you go, thanks to Dr. Theodore Brown DDS," he smiled and handed the toothbrush to Amy.

"Can you get this week off of work?" Amy asked hurriedly with a strange look on her face.

"Huh? I didn't put in for it. Why? What's up?"

"Well I have two tickets to Maui and the time off. Please go with me." Amy had the biggest puppy dog look. It wasn't new to Bruce; she used it on him all the time.

"Amy I don't know if I can get the time off. I know I have some days, but I really have to run it by the courthouse. I'd have to make arrangements for Rebecca too. I don't think I can," he answered her in an apologetic voice.

"Bruce you never ask for time off. I know you'd feel better giving them notice, but there won't be any repercussions. There are always temps -you could even ask Donna to fill in since I won't be around either. And can't Mia watch Rebecca just for a week? Please. I'm telling you that I have 2 tickets to Maui. It should be just as beautiful as Spain."

She got him. He couldn't tell her no. Bruce knew it was crazy; she was asking him to go with her on what was supposed to be her honeymoon with Stu. He didn't deny that it made him really happy that she asked him. He remembered that time she asked him about Spain and he remembered his answer. Regardless, it was insane. Yet it didn't surprise him coming from Amy: she was all heart and very little logic. The pace she was going in was starting to scare him.

"I think we need to talk," he said with a fretful look on his face as he leaned against the sink.

Amy felt she sensed what was coming and disappointment set in. She backed down and tried to change the subject hoping to prevent what she thought was coming. She knew Bruce was a realist; he was going to say that they needed to take a realistic view of the everything that's happened between them. And that would mean slowing down or ending their budding romance. Changing her subject was her only hope.

"Ok. Maybe I'm asking too much. I know how responsible you are. I'm sorry for pressing the issue."

She turned away and started opening the packaging of the toothbrush, not making further eye contact with Bruce. He gently lifted her chin up and turned her toward him. He looked at her with concern as he began to speak. Amy held her breath.

"I'd love to runaway with you for the week. Now that we're together, I want to spend every second with you. But I'm getting worried that we're together for the wrong reasons. I'm wondering if I took advantage of the situation. You were vulnerable and came looking for a friend. I don't think you came looking for a new man. I don't want you to have any regrets. I care about you. All I want is your happiness."

His words were unexpected. How could he question her feelings for him? Amy always thought Bruce could read her like an open book. If anyone had a chance of making her happy, he could without question. She searched for an answer. How could she make Bruce understand that she loved him and make him understand all the promise she had of being with him? He stared intently in her eyes, his hand still holding her chin up. Amy put down the toothbrush. She grabbed his hand from her chin and held it in hers.

"What I came looking for was you. I could've gone anywhere for a friend. Trust me, I didn't have friend in mind at the time. I was here to confront you for bailing on my wedding. I considered you to be my best friend because you know me better than anyone else in my life. Hell, you know me better than I know myself. You see my mistakes before I do more than half the time and you're always there for me. I've grown used to having you as my rock. It hurt like hell when I found out you weren't coming. Thinking you were going to be with me was the only thing letting me go through with the wedding. I already had so much doubt. But with you by my side, I knew it would all be alright. I feel secure when you're by my side. I feel safe, understood and appreciated for who I am. Even when you don't agree with me, you're still there for me in the end. I always have you to turn to. That's what you've always given me that no one else has; unconditional love and understanding. Isn't that what every one is looking for? I've been looking for you all my life. I can't imagine my life without you..."

She pulled his hand and brought him close to her. Amy stayed locked with his eyes, her eyes welled with tears. Bruce expression softened as though he was fighting his emotions too.

"... I wont ever regret being in love with you. Come what may, I'll always love you."

Bruce couldn't contain himself any longer. He grabbed Amy and kissed her passionately. She let her emotions run and cried as they kissed. He held her face with his hands.

"Don't cry baby," he tried to console her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

He began kissing her again as he wrapped her in his arms. She broke away from the kiss but held him tight. He softly brushed her hair back from her face with his hand and tilted her head to look in her eyes again. Bruce wiped the tears from Amy's eyes as he continued to speak.

"I know how you get so wrapped up in the moment some times and don't think things through. It would really hurt me if you thought this was all a mistake down the line. I can't imagine my life without you either. But after having all of you, I know I couldn't just go back to being friends. I had to ask you Amy. I've been in love with you and have fought it for so long. I'm a pragmatist. –I spent more time thinking of all the reasons that it would never work between us than I did thinking about it if it did. Be patient with me, I'm working on it now," he ended with a smile.

"So you know how much I want this and you want it too?" Amy asked meekly.

"Yeah."

Bruce lowered his head and was lip-to-lip with Amy.

"I love you Amy Gray."

"I love you Bruce Van Exel."

They concluded with a brief soft kiss, but gazed into each others eyes when they broke from the kiss. Bruce could feel the fire inside him start to blaze. Amy ran her fingers back and forth from the small of his back to his abs and repeated the motion continuously. Lust began to trickled in again. Amy quickly decided to take advantage of the situation. She slowly started to unbutton his pants as she asked him again, never losing eye contact.

"So will you come with me to Maui?" she asked in a very coy manner. She slowly lowered his zipper.

"I'll come where ever you want me to," he replied unaware of the connotation until after he said it.

"Why don't you come join me in the shower then?..." Amy asked as she lowered his pants.

"... I sometimes brush my teeth in the shower and I don't remember the last time I did that with a man," she chided Bruce knowing how blatant her innuendo was.

"Mmm-hmm" is all he could muster. Sure he wanted to make some witty remark about dental hygiene but watching Amy act so aggressive made him insane with desire. He didn't know how they would ever get to Maui, it didn't seem like they were ever leaving his apartment. He opened the shower curtain and ran the water.

Bruce slid off her shirt once more. Amy slid off his boxers once more. Oddly they had removed the others clothing and just stood standing in front of each other, staring. Each took in the glorious sight of the other for a moment. Neither was shy, they craved each other too much to be bashful.

He reached for her hand and led Amy into the shower. She wouldn't get to brush her teeth until some time later. However, Bruce tended to every other element of her body. He made sure each part was intricately cleaned as well as caressed. Amy returned the favor. It's great how some apartments seem to have an infinite capacity for hot water, but Bruce's didn't have that luxury. It was still quite steamy in the bathroom.


	7. Washing and Drying

They were laying on the bed, one on each side, both contently looking at Bruce's bedroom ceiling. Amy with her hair wrapped in a towel and her body lost in another one of Bruce's shirt. Bruce was in his boxers. Amy reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You ok?" she softly asked as she finally turned toward him.

"I'm good," he replied, still focused on the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asked continuing a soft tone.

She propped her head up on her hand. Bruce looked as if he was deep in thought. Amy grabbed his hand again with her other hand and kissed it. He hesitated to answer her. His thought processes were all over the map; his heart overflowed with joy, but his mind dwelled negatively.

He thought about the ridicule Amy was going to face for running out on her wedding. Things would be even worse if it got out that she was with him. Amy was no longer his superior, but the fact that they had been accused of impropriety in the past would be an issue. Bruce was convinced Amy's career would suffer and her reputation would be demolished.

Bruce was filled with fear and uncertainty. He didn't doubt his love for her, or her love for him; just the timing. The timing was so wrong. Then he realized the timing was only wrong in the eyes of other people, it was right for them. It was called a 'personal life' for a reason –it wasn't anybody else's business.

"You, me, us... our jobs, the future... everything concerning us being together."

"Tell me."

"Nothing to tell. Just reflecting on things."

"Good or bad things?"

"A little of both."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Not now."

"In Maui?"

Bruce now turned to his side to face Amy. He had on a content expression that pleased Amy.

"Yeah. When do we leave?"

His answer made her really happy. Nothing could be that bad if he was still going to Maui with her. She sat up and started speaking excitedly. Bruce got a kick out of seeing her so happy.

"I need to call to make the necessary changes, but I think the flight was supposed to leave at 3. My bags are already packed and they should be at home, assuming someone checked the trunk of the limo. This is going to be great!"

She threw herself back on the bed.

"Well I need to pack and make arrangements for Rebecca. And I've got to get Donna to cover for me at work. Do you know her number?"

"Yeah. Let me call the airlines first to work everything out. I'd hate for you to make arrangements if I cant get the ticket changed."

"Why don't you try to get both tickets changed to Spain?" Bruce asked with a sly grin.

He acknowledged the sentiment she brought up prior to their shower. Amy melted. She didnt need Maui or Spain; she'd be happy in his apartment for the week. But it would be nice to feel free to go out together somewhere. She leaned in with her face and kissed him. Nothing but their lips touched.

"Stop or we'll never get out of here!" Bruce exclaimed with Amy still at his mouth.

"C'mon, there must be a room that we haven't serenaded yet," she playfully responded.

Bruce backed away from Amy.

"The only room left is Rebecca's and we're not going there," he retorted as he stood up and headed to his dresser.

"How about the dining table," Amy continued to jest as she got up and headed toward the dryer for her clothes.

"Wait, look the washer and dryer are about the same height as the counter," she chided him as she got her clothes out of the dryer.

Bruce was standing behind Amy as she stood up with her clothes in hand. He gave her a disapproving look that was obviously trying to cover a smirk. He only managed to get on a pair of pants before Amy's innuendo stopped his progression.

"If this is how it's going to be in Maui, we're gonna need some nutritional supplements. It doesn't seem like we'll even have time for meals at the pace your going."

Bruce grabbed Amy and lifted her on top of the dryer with her arms still holding her clothes. He gave her a mischievous grin and began kissing her as his hands held her hips. She was giggling as they kissed.

"I was just teasing. But supplements might be necessary. I cant get enough of you," she said she stayed on his lips.

She began to kiss him a little more. Bruce pulled her to him; she had him completely aroused again. Suddenly he pulled his face away. He was putting his wants before Amy's needs. She needed to go on this trip and the day was getting by them if they were going to go. He lowered his head and caught his breath then lifted his face again to speak.

"We really need to get moving if you still want to go. Its 11 now. If you keep your current itinerary, we need to leave for the airport in two hours," he said staring in her eyes.

Amy sat there holding her clothes still as a grin formed. She began to laugh.

"What?" Bruce asked, clueless at what Amy found so funny.

"You just got in CSO mode. It's cute. I've missed that."

Bruce rolled his eyes and eventually smiled.

"Flight at 3pm. –Do I need to call you 'Judge Gray' to get you moving?" he chuckled.

"No. But you move me when you call me baby" Amy replied coyly as she ran her hand down his chest.

He backed away. Her touch was addictive. He focused on the fun they'd have in Maui in order to restrain himself now.

"Ok, I'll call you baby once we get to Maui, but what do I call you to get your butt in gear now?" he asked rhetorically as he headed back to the bedroom to pack.

Amy hopped off of the dryer and followed him.

"How about Sweetie?... Or Honey?... Cupcake? Oooh, I got it –Pumpkin?"


	8. Shades of Grays

They finally started getting ready. Bruce finished getting dressed. Amy put on her clothes and cleaned up the kitchen while Bruce packed. He was able to make arrangements with Winnie and Mia for Rebecca though he endured a lurid inquisition from both women. Amy cleaned up the breakfast which they never ate and made lunch. They ate quickly and when they finished Bruce went to his bedroom to call Donna while Amy cleaned up again.

Bruce told Donna that he had some personal business to tend to and needed some time off. He asked her if she would be up to taking his place with Judge Bell for the week. She asked him if the time off had anything to do with him missing the wedding to which of course he reiterated that his reasons were personal. Donna told him she hadn't made any plans and she didn't mind but she would need to make sure Amy didn't need her. Donna asked him if he knew that Amy didn't marry Stu and Bruce told her he heard. He elaborated that he spoke to Amy and she was still leaving for the week to sort things out. Donna commented that it seemed like everyone was sorting something out. Bruce didn't react to the comment but asked again if she would cover for him. Donna agreed and said she looked forward to her friends returning in a week. Bruce thanked her and said goodbye.

He was relieved the phone calls were done. Amy came in the room and strutted toward him. She pushed Bruce down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Its 12, so we have an hour to kill," she said deviously.

Bruce chuckled. It was comical for him to see her this way. It was also very difficult to ignore.

"No, we have an hour to get your things and drive to the airport," he replied as he gently tossed her to the side.

"That won't take an hour," she whined while crawling back to him.

"Have you called the airlines?" he asked in attempt to change the subject.

Amy's sheepish expression answered his question.

"I'll get on that right now," she said and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Bruce smirked again and gave her a "get your act together" look as he handed her the phone. She grabbed it, put it to her ear then put it back down dismayed.

"I'll need the tickets, won't I?"

"No. They should have your info when you call. You won't need them until you get to the airport."

"Ok. Here goes."

Since she had paid for both tickets, Amy was able to change Stu's name to Bruce's. However, she couldn't exchange destinations, so Spain would have to wait for another time. Bruce reminded her to tell the airline not to release his ticket information to anyone. The airline agreed to respect their confidentiality. Amy hung up and they finally headed to Bruce's car.

As they approached the car, Bruce remembered Maxine.

"What are we going to tell your family?"

"I want to get away and you're taking me to the airport."

He had a good grasp of the Gray family and wasn't confident that Amy's response would suffice. Bruce opened the door for Amy to get in.

"You think they're going to buy that?"

"Why wouldn't they? They don't have any other conclusion to jump to."

"Because they are Grays. You never take me at my first word."

"Well they _are_ Grays. –I know how to handle them."

He closed her door and threw his suitcase in his trunk.

"We'll see," he mumbled to himself.

It was a quick ride in the car to her house. Bruce was anxious. He wasn't convinced things would be as easy as Amy thought. There was a good chance in fooling everybody, except Maxine. Bruce respected Maxine. She was wise and quick on her feet. He had heard so many stories from Amy and other social workers that backed those facts. Maxine was going to read her daughter like an open book. This wasn't the way Bruce would want Maxine to find out about them.

"Lets go in, I get your luggage, and you explain that you decided to clear your head and take that trip to Maui after all... No extra small talk because you are pressed for time and I've already agreed to take you... And you can't look happy Amy. It's nobody's business that we're together, but we should let our families know when the time is right. That's not now."

Bruce looked intense. At first Amy was put off, was he embarrassed to be with her? No, that didn't make sense. She realized that he was just nervous. And when Bruce was under pressure, he had a stern way of being. Not one of her favorite qualities about him, but she'd grown to accept it. They pulled up to Amy's house.

"Got it. Everything will work out. We can pull this off. We'll be in Maui making love in warm weather in no time," she said softly, trying to comfort him.

Her words made him realize that he might've been abrasive. He took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. He gave her an appreciative smile.

"You're right. I'd kiss you if we weren't parked in front of your house and Lauren wasn't running to the car."

Amy turned to see Lauren and Bruce grabbed her arm.

"Remember –sad not happy," he urged.

"Right," she responded and made a somber face.

They got out as Lauren ran up.

"Hey Noodle."

Lauren hugged Amy tight. It wasn't hard for Amy to hide her happiness now; she could feel her daughter's sadness. Bruce had walked around the car and watched them. He enjoyed seeing Amy in "mommy-mode"; it was a very endearing attribute to him. It was heartwarming to see Lauren's concern for her mother as well.

"I'm sorry about the wedding Mom. Did Stu make you mad? Are you ok?"

Bruce noticed Maxine open the front door and stand in the doorway.

"I'm fine honey. I'm sorry about the wedding too. Stu didn't make me mad; I just realized a little late that I didn't want to marry him. Do you understand?"

Lauren had a puzzled look.

"No but it doesn't matter as long as you're ok."

"Listen sweetie, I'm going to get away for the week. I need a break. Bruce is going to drive me to the airport. Are you going to be ok with Grandma and Uncle Vincent for the week?"

All three headed toward the house.

"Uncle Vincent is leaving today. Maybe you could ride with him to the airport? Me and grandma will be fine."

"Grandma and I. –Vincent is leaving today?... Well I need to be at the airport soon so I won't be able to wait for him."

"He already called a cab, I think he was about to go Mom. Maybe Mr. Van Exel could take you both."

Amy could feel the tension building in Bruce even though he kept his demeanor. She was beginning to feel a little tense herself. Vincent leaving now was a problem. They were now at the front door.

"Uhm, I'll talk with him. Thanks Noodle."

"I'm going to call Chanel. She wanted to get hooked up with one of Victor's boys."

Lauren ran into the house. Bruce shot Amy a disapproving look. Amy gave him a "what do you want me to do?" look.

"Ok, see you next week," she hollers after Lauren.

Now Bruce, Amy and Maxine stood inside the foyer at the house. Maxine gave Amy a hug.

"You had us worried sick. Don't do that again. And what's this about you seeing Lauren next week?"

Maxine didn't wait for a response. She turned to Bruce.

"Thank you Bruce. I'm so glad Amy has you for a friend. She's lucky to have you."

Maxine beamed at him. He smiled back, but it was difficult to hide his discomfort. Bruce felt like Maxine was eyeing his soul.

"No problem. I wasn't much a friend for at the wedding so it's the least I could do."

He quickly turned to Amy, hoping to get out of there.

"Where are your bags?"

Amy looked at Maxine.

"I'm still going to Maui Ma. I could use the time off. Did anyone get my suitcase from the limo?" she asked Maxine.

"I think your bags are in the living room. That's a sensible thing to do –take some time off. Did Bruce talk you into that?"

Bruce headed to the living room. Maxine called after him.

"Bruce you don't have to worry with that. Vincent is heading to the airport too. He had called a cab because I wanted to be here for Amy, but now that she's here, I'll drive them both."

"No Ma. I need you to stay with Lauren. She's planning some boy thing with Chanel that must be stopped and I don't have the right mindset to do it. I'd like it if Bruce were the one to take me to the airport. I still have a few things to discuss with him."

Maxine looked at Amy intently. Something was off. Amy didn't look as distraught as Maxine expected. Maybe it was just time well spent with Bruce. Bruce walked back to the foyer with Amy's bags in hand and looked at them both awkwardly. There was something funny about him too. Maybe he felt uncomfortable being there because of his absence at the wedding. Or did something happen between them. Maxine couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to leave well enough alone.

"Alright Amy, I'll give you your space considering the circumstances. After all, you are in good hands. Say goodbye to your brother before you go."

Maxine shot Bruce a phony smile with a quizzical look as she walked off. Bruce smiled back half-heartedly and headed to the car. He couldn't take anymore confrontations with the Grays.

"I'll be in the car," he said to Amy as he rushed out the door.

Amy went upstairs to find Vincent. She found him in her room. He was lying on her bed. He got up once he saw her.

"It was more comfortable here than the sewing room. Hope you don't mind."

He walked over and hugged Amy. It relieved him that she was more composed than she was last night.

"No, not at all," Amy responded with a smile.

"We should've never left you. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I asked you to. I needed to be alone. I went to Bruce to confront him, not because I was lonely."

That was a borderline lie.

"Yeah? How'd that go?" Vincent earnestly asked.

Amy was conflicted. She remembered Bruce's words, but Amy knew she could talk to Vincent. There was a part of her that wanted to tell everyone how wonderful things were for her. Especially since everyone pitied her.

"Let's go to the backyard," she replied.


	9. Who's Foolin Who

Something was definitely different about Amy. It could be that she had vented and got closure in her time spent with Bruce, but Vincent was positive it was something more. He was a little leery as to why Amy was dragging him out to the backyard. He wondered if Kyle had said anything to her. They reached the backyard and continued to walk to the far end. Vincent could feel a speech coming on.

"I don't know when I'll see you again. I heard you have a cab on the way and I have Bruce waiting for me, so I'll make it short. I'm sorry I didn't support you with Carol. Not that it means anything now, but I wanted you to know that I am so sorry for abandoning you. I should've put my differences aside."

Amy felt like she was starting a fresh slate and wanted to make things right with Vincent. There was no way she could tell him about Bruce without reconciling. She missed having Vincent to talk to. He was the only one she could confide in, besides Bruce. Plus, he was leaving to the other side of the country any minute now and Amy was itching to share her new found joy; if he didn't like the news, there wouldn't be much time for backlash.

"No Amy, you were right. You can't stop being who you are. Look where I am now. Keep your instincts. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same thing to you regarding Stu. I kept thinking that I must be missing something since I haven't been around. It boggled my mind that you liked Stu Collins much less loved him enough to marry him. If I had been around, I would've probably acted the same way you did with Carol. –Well not exactly the same, I communicate a lot better than you do, but you've got the idea. Anyway, you have bigger fish to fry than to worry with me. I'm ok," he concluded with a smile.

Great! That was settled. Now for her news...

"Vincent... do you think its possible to jump from a disastrous relationship to one that has the possibility of bringing you happiness, right at the demise of the disastrous one?"

He knew exactly where she was going with this: Kyle told Amy about Heather. Vincent paused to reflect, took a deep breath and put his thoughts into words.

"Well if the disastrous one ended, doesn't it make sense to seek happiness? Look, I know where you're going with this Amy. When things are over, they're over. A person doesn't have to have a set waiting period to learn from their mistakes and move on with their life. Some people realize their mistakes as soon as the relationship ends. It's healthy to pick yourself up and move on with life. I'm not going to sit around and worry about what my life looks like to other people. Why start now? You know, you should do the same. Quit using your head so much and go with your heart. Just because something looks good, doesn't mean it is good. Instead of the flashy, high profile attorney who's chasing you –talk to the dependable, quiet clerk or admin guy in the corner of the cafeteria. Who knows, he might be the most romantic, passionate, caring and understanding guy that you've ever met–"

A horn honked.

"–That's my cue. I've got to go. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself Sis," Vincent said happily.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her before heading in the house. Amy headed to Bruce's car completely confused. How did her little brother get so smart after one failed marriage? And why did that gene skip her? She never got to tell him about Bruce, but he already knew. Were they as obvious as Bruce thought they were?

Amy wasn't going to rack her brain; she was elated that her brother understood and supported her. The world was shaping up nicely. In seconds she would join the love of her life and they would be on their way to a week of bliss. Amy was afraid to entertain the thought too long. Inevitably something would have to ruin it. She suddenly realized she was shivering. She had spent all this time in just a sweat suit and it was a pretty chilly day in November.

When he saw Amy finally heading toward the car, Bruce got out to open the door for her. Her cheeks and nose were pretty red. Amy called to the cab that Vincent was on his way. She met Bruce at the passenger side.

"What were you doing? You're going to catch a death of cold," he said with great concern.

"I had to say goodbye to Vincent. We talked in the backyard," Amy replied with a big grin.

She had reached up to kiss him, but Bruce backed away and gave her a look which reminded her of the circumstances. Amy got in the car and Bruce walked over to his side.

"What was wrong with exchanging goodbyes in the house? Wait... you told him didn't you? Tell me you didn't tell him," Bruce said in disbelief.

He had put the car in gear but threw it back in park when he came up with his conclusion. The cab in front honked for Vincent again.

"I didn't. You were right.; he already figured it out."

"He what? He didn't even see me. How do you know?"

"Well I guess my family knows me really well. I asked him about the possibility of finding happiness soon after the demise of a relationship and he basically told me he was happy for me and that it wasn't a bad idea to go for the quiet clerk instead of the high profile flashy lawyer."

Bruce was dumbfounded. Vincent came running out with suitcase in hand and Maxine and Lauren waved from the door. Vincent gave Bruce and Amy a smile and a wave as he jumped in the cab. They waved at him in sync. The cab sped off. Bruce looked over at the house and saw Maxine looking at them.

"You better say goodbye to your mother."

Amy lowered the window and said goodbye. Bruce threw on a cheesy grin and waved. Maxine returned the smile and wave. Lauren waved happily before quickly disappearing inside. Bruce noticed Maxine had a smug grin.

"Your mother knows too."

Amy raised the window as Bruce pulled away from the house.

"Ma? _Nooo_. She doesn't have a clue. I talked to Vincent far away from the house."

"Trust me Amy, she knows. I can tell by how she looks at me. I'm sure she'll discuss it with your brother while we're gone. It doesn't seem like either of them have a problem with it, but I would've rather _we_ told them instead of sneaking around like some kids."

"Well I'm not the only one with a secret. Carol left Vincent for her oncologist. I doubt Vincent will talk to Ma anytime soon."

Amy put her hand on Bruce's lap. He kept his eyes on the road. Bruce looked worried. She couldn't understand why.

"Vincent said something to me that made a lot of sense. –He said that a person doesn't have to have a set waiting period to learn from their mistakes and move on with their life. I didn't go through the wedding because I realized it was a mistake. The pain of that realization made me come to you. You've always been a source of comfort and it was unbearable to be without you. Everything happens for a reason. I'm not going to feel ashamed about moving on with my life."

She had started speaking without a specific direction but was consumed with emotion and finished with great fervor. Bruce tried to relax a little. Anxiety had built up in him just from being around Maxine; it was as though she saw right through him the entire time. He realized his demeanor was worrying Amy. He reached for her hand and held it as he started to speak.

"Amy, there isn't anything for you to be ashamed about. But it wouldn't hurt to safe guard your reputation at work by keeping your personal life private. Have you forgotten what life was like when we had been accused of impropriety? You're in criminal now; everyone is waiting for you to fall on your face. Don't give them the pleasure. When we get back, hold your head high and let what everyone says roll off of you. I'll be in your corner, everyone expects that. But let's give it some time before we let on that I'm now in your life as more than a friend."

Amy accepted what Bruce said and squeezed his hand affectionately in agreement. They had been traveling not far behind Vincent's cab until they had reached the airport. Vincent's cab took him directly to departures while Bruce and Amy headed to parking. Something struck Bruce as he watched Vincent's cab go in a different direction.

"Do you think that maybe Vincent was talking about himself? I mean didn't you say that his wife left him? What you asked him could pertain to both of your situations. Did he just tell you about Carol before he said all the stuff about moving on?"

"No! He told me about Carol yesterday before he and whoever was left from the wedding left to go out for dinner.... But... I _did_ start the conversation in the backyard by apologizing for not supporting him when he was with Carol. But I didn't say anything about moving on. Why would he go into that detail?"

"Exactly. If you didn't say anything other than what you asked him –he might have been talking about himself. If Carol left him, what's he been doing in California? What's the rush to get back?" asked Bruce as he pulled into to a space close to the terminal entrance.

Bruce got out after his questions to Amy. He went to get their things out of the trunk. Amy didn't get out right away, she wondered why Bruce couldn't accept Vincent's support. She became defensive about his questions. She got out to set things straight.

"Why cant he just be happy for me? Why are you so uncomfortable with my family knowing that we're together? They aren't being critical. Do you regret this? What are you so uptight about?" she asked demandingly.

She stood with her arms crossed, staring at Bruce as he closed the trunk. He turned to her and gave her a look of disbelief. Amy stared at the floor. Bruce was shaking his head; Amy's words stung. He couldn't believe she questioned his devotion.

"Are you finished? Didn't I just rearrange my life to run away with you? I told you what I didn't like about your family knowing; I wish _we_ could've told them like adults, not sneaking around like we are..."

Amy immediately recognized that she had unnecessarily snapped.

"You know what... forget it. I don't want to fight. You're probably right, Vincent might have been talking about his own situation... But if you would've heard what he said Bruce. It felt like he was talking about us. It made me feel good. He made sense. Worrying about how things look haven't worked for me. I wanna follow my heart on this one and not my head. I feel genuinely happy when I'm with you. Even before the sex... I don't care about race, your income or where you live. I love you for who you are and how you make me feel. I've always loved you. Even when you're a pompous ass, I know in my heart that you mean well –that you are just trying to help. You are the finest man I know. And I love you for that. Sometimes I still need to do it my way, even if it's a disaster waiting to happen."

Amy uncrossed her arms and let them hang to her sides. She leaned against the car sullen not really knowing why her mood had changed. She knew she upset Bruce. He couldn't understand why she was questioning him, but when he saw her wounded expression; he saw classic Amy. Something scared her and she was looking for here," he gently spoke to her as he opened his arms.

She looked up and saw his soften expression. Her eyes welled up with tears and she threw herself into him. She mumbled "Sorry" into his chest.

"...I love you Amy Gray, make no mistake about that. I love how you get all fired up about life. I love how you accept me for who I am; the _pompous ass_ I can be," he chuckled slightly before continuing.

"I love how you get scared and need reassurance though you're an intelligent, strong, independent woman."

Bruce lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. He wiped a tear that had trickled down Amy's cheek. Neither of them noticed Vincent standing by the airport entrance.

"Mmm that's a lot of love," she responded softly.

"Now can we get to Maui so I can _show_ you how much?" Bruce asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah."

They headed for the terminal and saw Vincent standing there. He had a smug "Now it all makes sense" smile and gave a quick wave for emphasis. Bruce and Amy synchronously smirked at him as they approached.

"The cab dropped me off departures and as luck would have it –I got checked in immediately. I figured I had a little more than an hour to kill, so I ran to try to catch you guys. Didn't think I was going to actually _catch_ you," Vincent said emphasizing 'catch' through a laugh.

Bruce and Amy continued walking to check in as Vincent followed.

"Well you caught us," Amy responded quickly, ignoring Vincent's snickering.

"You know, back at the house; I thought you were talking about me. Sitting in the cab, I decided that I would explain things further if I had time before the flight. It never occurred to me that you were talking about you," Vincent spoke earnestly.

"So now that you know different..." Amy began.

She had turned to face Vincent and looked at him curiously. She wondered if he was going to say he had a problem with her seeing Bruce.

"It doesn't change anything I said. I meant it. You should be happy Amy. Everyone deserves to be happy. Bruce is a good guy..."

Bruce smiled and nodded a thank you to Vincent who returned the gesture.

"...You guys have been really good friends for a long time. I don't know why I never suspected anything before."

"That's because nothing happened before. My disastrous wedding ended up being the best thing that's ever happened to me; it let me know what I wanted and needed in my life was closer than I ever imagined."

Amy looked back to Bruce. They looked at each other contently, Bruce silently acknowledging and reciprocating Amy's sentiment with a look. They had arrived at check in. Vincent stood back while the airlines checked Bruce and Amy's luggage and directed them toward their gate. Bruce and Amy walked toward Vincent.

"So is it still Maui?" Vincent asked with a smile.

"Yep," Amy said through a smile as she grabbed Bruce's arm.

"Well you guys have fun. Don't do anything too crazy," Vincent chided.

Amy let go of Bruce and hugged Vincent. She hugged him tightly; it made her feel really good that her brother supported her. She felt like she was in a dream. She couldn't remember when she had last been this happy. Her mind quickly flitted to Vincent's words when he first met them in the parking lot.

"Wait, what were you going to explain further?"

Vincent gave her a puzzled look.

"Earlier you said that when you were in the cab, you were going to explain things further," Amy clarified.

"Oh, that. That's nothing. Don't worry about that," Vincent said trying to evade her.

"No, no, no –it was something. What is going on with you Vincent? Why are you going back so soon? Why are you still in San Francisco if Carol left?"

"–I'm going to go see if our flight is on schedule," Bruce said trying to give Vincent space.

"You don't have to go Bruce. We're practically family. Plus, I know you don't blab and most of all, you'll help keep Amy quiet..."

Vincent hesitated as if to get his thoughts together.

"...During my week here, I happened to kiss one of Kyle's old flames. Well, I was under the impression she was an old flame, but Kyle's reaction indicated otherwise," Vincent cringed with discomfort as he explained.

"Since Carol left I was living somewhat recluse. Something about being back in town woke me up and made me want to have some fun. I thought it was harmless fun, but Kyle still isn't speaking to me. It turns out that there was some conflict with the one I kissed and another one _he_ kissed but didn't think anyone knew he did. I'm just going to take my idea of 'finding happiness' out west," he concluded with a sigh of relief.

Bruce and Amy stood looking slightly confused and answered "Ok" simultaneously.

"You asked," Vincent said simply.

An announcement was made about a flight now boarding for San Francisco.

"That's me. You guys have fun. If you decide to make another trip, I hear San Francisco's nice. Accommodations may not be much but they're relatively free," he joked as he quickly hugged Amy and Bruce.

"Call Ma and let her know you got there safe. I'll call you when we get back," Amy said concerned and a little saddened with her brother's departure.

"Take care man," Bruce said as Vincent began walking off.

Vincent put his hand up and waved as he headed off to his gate. Amy leaned into Bruce. He could tell she was a little down and he pulled her close as they headed toward their gate.

"You'll see each other soon," he told Amy trying to cheer her up.

"I know. I miss having him around. Especially when we're getting along," she said with a small chuckle.

They went through the metal detectors and finally arrived at their gate. They sat down.

"Wasn't that bad was it? Vincent knowing. You don't seem too upset by it," Amy asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. And I'm sure your mom knows. How long before Lauren figures it out? A day? Two?" Bruce chided.

"I'll try to behave when we get back, long enough to have a nice family dinner where we'll let everyone know."

"Sounds good lady," Bruce answered as he put his arm around Amy.

She leaned her head against him.

"We _are_ going to keep things quiet at work for a while, right?" he asked.

Amy looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"I guess I'll have to wait on fulfilling those fantasies I had about you in my chambers."

"Mmm. It won't be a long wait," he said before kissing her softly.

An announcement was made that boarding would now begin for their flight. They stood up. Amy pulled Bruce's arm to make him lower his head for her to whisper in his ear.

"Am I going to have to wait to fulfill my airplane fantasy?"

Bruce laughed and looked at Amy as they walked on board.

"I knew we forgot something... those nutritional supplements. I hope they don't forget to pass out the peanuts on this flight," he teased.

They boarded the plane hand in hand; eager to spend the week together, just the two of them, in a tropical paradise. Their seats were semi-secluded in the first class section. Amy sat toward the window, giving Bruce the aisle for leg room. Once in flight, Bruce pushed the armrest up into the seat. The flight was 18 hours, they could use some rest. Bruce reclined his seat and asked Amy to do the same. She nestled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. He breathed in her hair, relishing her wonderful natural fragrance. They napped peacefully unaware of the trouble that was brewing back at the courthouse in Hartford.


	10. Out of Order

David McClaren was unaccustomed to losing. He had been on the case of a high rank meth dealer. Everything was in order, all he needed was one lousy warrant and the judge on call was MIA. Not at home, not answering her cell phone, and no one knew of her whereabouts or they declined to tell him. Judge Gray had skipped out of all her responsibilities.

Amy had been dropping the ball. Every case she presided over had some controversy to it. Now she had forgot to request time off from on-call status for her wedding which made David questioned if Amy had prior knowledge that she wasn't going through with it. He thought it was odd that she was worked up over his opinion on her happiness. He should've known then that she was going to bail. He had an inclination that she was flaky. He wondered if her real reason for telling him to get a second witness was to stall... or maybe not.

He had to contact the presiding judge. His conscience bothered slightly him; he knew Amy had a lot going on, but he couldn't take the fall for the bad guy getting away. Besides, her personal problems shouldn't affect her work ethics. She made that clear on the Danny Hawkins case. David had to pass the buck. He had a feeling Amy wasn't suited for criminal and the call to the presiding judge was necessary regardless his opinions.

The call went as he anticipated; Judge Gray would most likely return to juvenile court upon her return. Well it wasn't said, but understood in so many words: the presiding judge stated that he was going to personally get to the bottom of Judge Gray's disregard for matters of the court. David took the position that he was returning Amy the favor she did him with the Danny Hawkins trial; she was better suited for juvenile. It was her turn to step down.


	11. Talk Is Cheap First Class Isn't

They napped for a few hours before they were awaken by the passing of the dinner cart. A flight attendant stopped and spoke to them.

"Hello, we'll be arriving in Atlanta shortly. Would you like me to bring you your meals now?"

Bruce looked at Amy and they nodded in agreement.

"Yes, thank you," he replied to the attendant.

The flight attendant nodded politely and walked off to bring their dinner.

"That was a good nap," Amy said while stretching and sitting up.

"What's after Atlanta?" Bruce asked, still laying back.

"Six hours to LA and then another five hours to Maui. I think we have an hour layover in Atlanta and LA," she said while fixing herself.

"I'm going to the ladies room before dinner gets here."

Amy started to get up and Bruce pulled her down slightly on top of him. He grinned mischievously at her.

"You want me to join you?" he asked in a whisper.

Amy giggled and stared in his eyes.

"Later tonight, when the possibility of interruptions is less," she said as she kissed him softly.

"If you're scared, say you're scared," he teased as she attempted to get up again.

Amy rolled her eyes but grinned at him as she got up. She headed for the facilities. This was the first vacation like this for her. First class even had luxurious restrooms. The bathroom was not the usual closet sized airplane latrine. It had a changing area in addition to the sink and toilet. Her mind raced with visions of what was to come.

Flashbacks of Bruce's kitchen ran through her mind. She splashed water on her face and told herself to get a grip. She wanted to run and bring him in there. Bruce was the best lover she ever had. She fantasized that he was great in bed, but she didnt think he was capable. Everything about Bruce always screamed 'boring'. He was always stern, serious and very moral. It was nice to see another side of him. Amy reflected on all his 'sides' for a moment. Yes, very nice. She knew it wasnt the right time now and forced herself to get the thoughts out of her mind. She washed her hands and went back to her seat.

Their meals had already been brought out. Filet Mignons, baked potatoes, steamed asparagus and a glass of Chardonnay. She noticed that Bruce hadn't touched his plate. The man was _all_ gentlemen; he waited on Amy to eat.

"It looks delicious. Sorry I took so long"

"It smells really good too... Are you ok? You're not getting sick are you?" Bruce asked wondering what took her so long.

"I was getting _lovesick_. The bathroom was nicer than I imagined. My mind got carried away. I had to get control of myself," Amy said coy.

"All that work to get control when you're just going to lose it again in a little while," he teased and gave her a sly grin.

"Mmm hmm... Lets eat; we're going to need the energy," she returned the smile and giggled.

There was a private eleven inch monitor overhead which they could view movies and listen to digital music. Bruce turned on the jazz channel while they ate. The meals were exquisite as was the wine. He started worrying about the cost of the trip.

"Amy how much did all this cost?"

"This trip? It's the most that I've ever spent, even though my travel agent got me a really good deal. Stu was spending a fortune on the wedding, so I felt it was only right to go all out on the honeymoon."

"Did he know how much you were spending?"

"It was such a fight to begin with. I wanted tropical, he wanted to trek through the wilderness somewhere foreign. He finally agreed to Maui and I redid the arrangements. I know he saw the final bill, so yes, he knew. Why?"

"Because this is expensive. Stu Collins made a very good living _and_ he wasn't a single parent. If he wanted such an elaborate wedding, it was only right for him to pay for it. I know you wanted to keep things simple. God, the man was an ass. How much is this trip?" Bruce asked with great concern.

"It doesn't matter. It's not refundable. We're on the plane for Christ's sake. I think I deserve this and I can't think of a better person to be with," she initially snapped but ended in a loving manner.

Bruce put his silverware down and turned to Amy. A familiar look plagued him again. Amy could see his eyes full of worry.

"Don't get me wrong; I want to be with you more than anything. It's just become a little overwhelming. I'd love to be able to do this again for you, but the reality is that I won't be able to. Not for a long time. And you don't deserve that. You–"

Amy put her hand over his mouth. She was shaking her head no. Her eyes were filled with compassion and love.

"I _deserve_ to be loved the way you love me, the way you've always loved me. I've been wined and dined and none of it compares to how you make me feel. You haven't listened to me: I want you. I love you. I don't care if you live in a tent or the Taj Mahal. I don't care if you clean toilets or work as a nuclear physicist. I am no different than you Bruce; I love you for who you are as you love me for who I am. That's all we've been looking for in life and that's what we finally have. We keep questioning it because we both have waited so long to be loved this way -it seems unreal. I questioned you in the parking lot and now you question me. Well now we've confirmed how we feel and it won't be on our minds any longer. We have a week to look forward to. It's a good thing that its out of our systems now."

She smiled kindly at him. His anxiety left him and his expression softened. Bruce stared intently at Amy as he gently moved her fingers from his mouth and pulled her chin to bring her face within an inch of his.

"It's a very good thing," he kissed her sweetly.

They smiled approvingly at each other when their lips parted and returned to their dinner. Amy asked Bruce if he would mind if she changed the music, he didn't. She started flipping through stations.

Amy came across "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". She beamed as she remembered Bruce's heartwarming story about his daughter's birth: How he couldn't get Mia to the hospital on time and Rebecca was born in the bathtub. How she was screaming and crying when she was born and Bruce didn't know what to do. How he started singing to her the song he had sung while she was in Mia's belly. How Rebecca suddenly stopped crying and looked at him as if she recognized who he was. Most of all, Amy remembered him singing the song to her. It was one of the times he had really let her in his life.

Bruce smiled immediately as he heard the song. He saw Amy watching him and he began to sing along. Amy watched him in awe. She loved to see him in 'daddy' mode. She adored how dedicated he was to Rebecca. It reminded her of her own father, for not even Michael cherished their daughter the way Bruce treasured Rebecca. Amy didn't doubt Michael's love for Lauren but it wasn't the same devotion Amy had hoped for Lauren. The devotion Amy felt her father had given her and the devotion she saw Bruce had toward his daughter. Memories of her childhood flashed through Amy's mind. She then fantasized briefly of having a child with Bruce. All these thoughts and images went through Amy's head as Bruce sang.

After the song, they exchanged stories about their girls and their own childhoods all the way to Atlanta. Bruce and Amy continued chatting as they leisurely strolled to their connecting flight. They shared old and new accounts of their lives, even some hopes for the future. The conversation stayed focus on their individual lives and families, as though they were tap dancing around their new relationship. Amy was the first to cave in.

"Would you want to live together for awhile before getting married or would you rather get married?" she asked very seriously.

"I don't think it would be appropriate to live together with the girls and not be married Amy."

"Why? Would you want them to just get married and not really know who they are with? You don't think it's wise to try living together first? I'm not saying I believe that, I've never done it. I'm just curious. I wonder if living together would've prevented such disastrous relationships."

"Think of how much better off you were that you hadn't. You'd be moving Stu's stuff instead of traveling with me," Bruce pointed out somewhat humorously.

"I'd hate to think that I wouldn't be with you. I would love for you and Rebecca to live with us. I'm really starting to feel like marriage isn't necessary. Sometimes I'm terrified of that piece of paper. It seems cursed for me. Things change so much when you say 'I do'. It makes me think that I'd rather not."

"It's just because you've done it with the wrong people. I've never done it and my love life hasn't been any better than yours. I still look forward to getting married. I can easily see spending the rest of my life with you. I hope, in time, I can set your mind at ease. I'll prove to you that you aren't cursed."

Amy leaned up and kissed Bruce as they walked. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her. They arrived at the gate and boarded within seconds of their arrival. First class on this aircraft was even nicer. There were two restrooms; one in the middle of first class and one behind Bruce and Amy's seats. Their seating actually had a curtain that could be closed for privacy. The seats were even larger and more comfortable. They were the last seats in first class.

"Wow, _two_ bathrooms and a curtain. This is going to be fun," Amy said coyly as she sat down.

Bruce smirked.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked as he leaned in to her.

Amy whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to show you really soon."

She gently bit his earlobe before sitting back and fastening her seatbelt on. Bruce had to adjust himself to hide his excitement. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Amy to be so sexually provocative. This was a very pleasant surprise. He chuckled as fastened his own seatbelt. A flight attendant came by.

"Our flight information says you're newlyweds. Congratulations!" she spoke excitedly.

Bruce and Amy both let out a laugh.

"Yes we are. Thank you," Bruce responded quickly.

Amy looked at him curiously with a smile. Bruce had a mischevious grin and winked at her. The flight attendant continued.

"Well enjoy your private seating. We'll bring out complimentary champagne and you have a choice between a slice of cheesecake or angel food cake. Which would you prefer?"

"Cheesecake," they replied in unison.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly after we're in flight. At that time, in addition to your having your desert, you may recline the seats and unfastened your seatbelts until the pilot announces otherwise. It seems that you are all set right now," the flight attendant smiled and went on her way.

Amy turned to Bruce.

"So am I _Mrs._ Van Exel or do I keep my maiden name?" she asked coyly.

Bruce laughed and he grabbed Amy's hand. He kissed it softly before he spoke.

"No woman of mine is going to keep her maiden name. As a matter of fact, changing your name isn't enough; it's going to be branded somewhere on you," he teased.

"Oooh, can you brand me now? Where do you have in mind?" Amy asked as she put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"We have cheesecake and champagne coming..." Bruce said as Amy kissed his lips delicately.

"... we'll have to leave the branding for another time," he replied in between kisses.

"If you're scared, say you're scared," Amy giggled as she pulled away from his face after gently biting his lower lip.

She went from a giggle to a full fledge laugh. Bruce looked like a poor kid in a toy store. He smiled but scowled with his eyes.

"We'll see who's scared when this plane is up in the air," he said defiantly.

He knew Amy could see how anxious he was getting. All this teasing was getting him revved up. It seemed like an eternity since they had been together. Bruce had never behaved this way with a woman before. There was something about Amy that made him feel free, safe to go outside of the box slightly. It wasn't all about the physical contact, he was also letting loose on an emotional level. The knowledge that Amy would never purposely do anything to hurt him was very empowering. Their flight finally took off... May the games begin!


	12. Time For Some Action

The flight attendant returned with their complimentary desserts. Bruce and Amy thanked her and devoured their cheesecake and champagne in record time. There was a miniscule crumb of cheesecake in the right corner of Bruce's mouth. Amy closed the curtain and straddled his lap. His hands rested on her hips as he gazed at her lustfully, wondering what she had in mind. She had on a huge smile. Bruce leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"I need to clean you up first hubby," she said with a giggle.

He looked at her confused yet still full of desire. Amy held his head in her hands, leaned in and sucked the crumb of cheesecake off the side of his mouth. She sat back, lowered her hands to his chest and savored the crumb of cheesecake playfully. Bruce had a smirk on his face.

"I was saving that for later," he jested.

Amy threw her head back in laughter until Bruce lunged for her neck. His hands slid up her shirt and brought her body to him. He kissed down her neck with open wet kisses. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and bit her lip to prevent from moaning too loudly. His touch had her completely turned on in seconds. She slowly began grinding her hips against his. His excitement was so great, it caused discomfort against her pelvic bone. He had undone her bra and slipped it above her breasts. He fondled them with his hands as his lips caressed her neck again. Amy clutched the top of his seat and moaned louder. Bruce quickly shoved his tongue in her mouth to keep her quiet. They kissed deeply but Amy slipped through moans every time they caught their breaths. The sound of someone coughing and clearing their throat made Bruce pause. He dropped his hands to her sides and looked around the curtain. Amy took the distraction as an opportunity to scoot back and undo his pants. He grabbed her hands.

"We cant do this here," he whispered slightly out of breath.

"Why?" she whispered in return as she leaned into his face and touched his lips with hers.

"Because you're too loud," he replied with a smile as he kissed her softly.

"Ok, hook my bra back up. Its time for plan B."

He situated her bra and fastened as she began to speak again.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Meet me in there in exactly three minutes. Lets synchronize our watches."

Bruce wasn't certain she was serious. She slipped her hands out of his and fastened his pants. She looked at his watch and synchronized hers to it. He then realized she was very serious. Amy got up and opened the curtain. The aisle was empty. They looked at their watches and she headed to the bathroom directly behind them. Bruce heard the door open and close. The seconds seem like hours on his watch.

The restroom was as lovely and roomy as the one on their last flight. It even had a pleasant floral fragrance. The changing area was very similar to a dressing room in a department store, the only difference was that the changing room had a velvet curtain down to the floor instead of the western style mini swinging doors. It gave her an idea. She looked at her watch; still a minute and a half to go. She went into the changing area and stripped to her underwear. Amy giggled at her ensemble; she was wearing a lovely lacy bra with the matching panties underneath a sweat suit. She looked at herself in the full length mirror to the side, "Grungy sweats aside, I look pretty good if I do say so myself," she thought to herself. She looked at the time again. Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow. Amy closed the curtain and leaned against the wall in the changing area. She shut her eyes and began to reminisce of the escapades she already enjoyed with Bruce until she heard voices outside the door.

Fifteen seconds earlier, Bruce took a condom out of his wallet and placed it in his shirt pocket. He put his wallet back in his pocket and looked at his watch. "Ten seconds left," he said to himself. He grabbed a magazine from there seating and headed toward the bathroom. It served as an indicator to anyone who might notice him that he might be tied up in the restroom, as well as hiding his obvious arousal. He stood in front of the door and looked at the time when someone behind him began to speak.

"Hey fella, could I get in there a minute and splash some water on my face? I'm not feeling real good," said a slurred male voice.

"Sorry. I really gotta go. There's another one toward the front," Bruce replied as he opened the bathroom door and slipped in quickly.

"Awww c'mon guy. I just wanted to splash some wa-" the guy barely got out his sentence before retching outside the door.

Bruce was locking the door as he heard the guy puke. It was foul but Bruce found something positive about the incident: The guy tossing his cookies in front of the door would just serve as a deterrent for anyone else in need of the facility. Bruce turned around and looked at the empty lavatory. He headed toward the changing area and tossed the magazine on the floor. As he opened the curtain, Amy threw her hands up around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

He kept his eyes open as she kissed him, the mirror let him see what his hands were feeling; Amy in her undies. He closed his eyes and held her close to him as they continued to kiss rather passionately. Bruce started to run his hands in her hair as she broke away from his lips. She pulled his shirt out of his pants started undoing its' buttons. He stared at her in great anticipation and played with her bra while she worked. Amy threw his shirt open when she got the last button undone and the condom flew out of the pocket. She looked at it then back at Bruce.

"I'm on the pill. I got on it for the honeymoon. I haven't been with anyone without a condom since Michael. Except you. I had a blood test for the marriage license and it came back fine. Is it safe to say that you're fine too?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Yeah, I got tested about 3 months after I was with Zola last. I'm good."

Amy cringed to hear him say _that_ name. He chuckled at her response then wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"I cant believe you said that name. I'm almost not in the mood anymore, she chided him.

He moved his lips to her ear as his hands undid her bra.

"Lemme see if I can turn you on again," he whispered as he slid her bra off.

Bruce tossed the bra on top of her clothes pile. He grabbed Amy under her arms and stood her up on the bench in the changing area. She now faced the mirror. It was extremely erotic for her to see what he was doing in addition to feeling him.

He cradled her breasts in his hands leaving her areola exposed as he kissed and licked all over her torso. He teased her unremittingly by bringing his mouth towards her nipples but moving away as he got close. Amy groaned loudly in frustration and pulled his head toward her bosom. She clutched his neck and moaned euphorically when he finally suckled the delicate morsels. Now that his mouth kept one breast company, it freed a hand to travel down and remove her underwear.

Amy felt her legs weakening as Bruce switched hands and breasts. It wasn't much longer before he worked his way down her body. Amy was afraid she was going to fall off the bench so she grabbed his shirt. Bruce slipped out of his shirt and continued south. He could feel her legs trembling so he knelt down and held her against the wall with one hand as he brought one leg over his shoulder. His actions took her off guard and she grasped his head to steady herself while she still had his shirt in her hand. He took that opportunity to get her other leg over his shoulder.

Just anticipating what was going to happen had her losing her composure. She quickly shoved some of his shirt in her mouth to muffle herself. Bruce held Amy against the wall by her hips as he went to work. The sight of their reflection and the feeling _was_ too much for her handle. She moaned muffled obscenities regarding what he was doing to her and how it felt. She screamed his name while biting down on his shirt. After her second orgasm, she forcefully pushed his head away from her and spit out his shirt.

"Stop! I cant anymore... I cant even breathe. Just give me a minute," she pleaded as she panted out of breath.

He mouthed 'ok' while looking at her with a devilish grin as he lowered her legs back onto the bench one at a time. Bruce then gently kissed her abdomen as he grabbed his shirt before standing up. She lowered her hands from his head to his shoulders. He gazed in her eyes as he wiped his face with the inside of his shirt and tossed it back on the ground. Amy stared back at him intently, anxious of what he planned to do next. You couldnt tell she was anxious; her body was relaxed as it descended from the climax she had obtained.

"Can we move on to something else now?" he asked tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips softly.

They kept their eyes locked on each other. Amy nodded at Bruce as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"I want you so bad... it hurts."

Bruce undid his pants and dropped them to the floor with his boxers. He held her around the waist as he stepped out of the rest of his clothes. He lugged her to the end of the bench where it met the blank wall. He focused on her eyes as raised his left leg in between hers and put his right arm underneath her left leg to hold her up. Bruce's eyes were filled with ardor as he pulled her to him. Her right thigh straddled his left and her left hung over his right arm. Her eyes were wide in awe; Amy never imagined in her wildest fantasies all that had taken place and what was yet to happen.

They began to kiss but stopped as he entered her; they groaned in unison from the sensation of the initial union. She accidentally bit his lip as he slid in and out. It felt like the first time they had been together; as if she was unaccustomed to his size again. It was the position they were in that let him reach places inside her that no man had ever been before. She released his lip and smothered her face into the crook of his neck attempting to keep quiet. However it was Bruce who was getting loud this time.

The view he saw in the mirror, combined with the realization of what they were doing _and_ where they were doing it was causing him to lose control. Amy put her hand over his mouth in efforts to quiet him. They eventually both lost control: vulgarities and their names were moaned aloud. A knock on the bathroom door startled them, but didn't stop them. They withheld their words as a familiar voice began to speak.

"Ok newlyweds, your fellow passengers are going to wake up if you don't hold it down! You're also making it very uncomfortable for me to finish cleaning up the mess out here. Some consideration all around would be greatly appreciated," their flight attendant whispered loudly against the door.

Bruce and Amy were staring at each other as the flight attendant spoke. He shrugged and smiled then managed to whisper, "I guess we got caught."

Amy nodded in agreement and closed her eyes again to relish the experience.

"Don't stop Baby. I'm almost there. Don't stop," she pleaded quietly.

His arm was starting to stiffen so he held her backside tightly with both hands and quickened his pace. They weren't able to comply with the flight attendant but not much time passed since her requests at the door till they finished their gamic venture. Bruce slowly lowered his arm and brought her foot back down to the bench. He then lowered his other leg to the floor. Amy dangled lifeless against him with an occasion tightening of her arms around his neck as he moved. He embraced her and kissed her neck as she leaned her cheek against his head. They were panting in harmony. Bruce lifted her off the bench into his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm euphoric. I don't think I can make it back to our seats," she answered him somewhat slurred.

He laughed at her response and gently swung her side to side until she reached the floor. She slid her arms down and wrapped them around his waist. He moaned slightly before he spoke again; he felt pretty euphoric himself.

"Euphoric? Is it something I did or the champagne?"he asked her playfully.

"Champagne? What you did was better than any buzz I've had. From alcohol or any other substance. I fully understand how a person can become addicted to sex now. I'll never be the same again," she replied as she ran her hands up and down his back.

Bruce had been looking at the bench aimlessly. Amy was facing the mirror.

"You know something? We look good together. What do you think?" she asked him as she watched their reflection in the mirror.

He looked toward the mirror. He found Amy stunning. They smiled at each other in the mirror. He gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, we look really good together Ms. Van Exel," he jested lightly.

"Hmm... I like the sound of that," Amy responded as she looked up at him.

"Well we'll have to make it a reality one day," he said coyly as he gazed into her eyes.

"I look forward to it."

They kissed sweetly for a moment before they decided to get dressed. Amy started shivering as she maneuvered into her clothes. Bruce gave her a worried look as he pulled up his pants.

"The AC is on kinda high, we must be nearing LA," she rationalized as she pulled up her sweatpants.

The air isn't on Baby. Are you ok?" his asked with heavy concern as he walked toward her.

"Are you sure? I'm getting chills. I thought it was the air blowing on me since we got all sweaty."

Amy swayed a little as she tried getting her sweatshirt on. Bruce caught her. He felt her body burning up.

"Shit Amy, you're really warm. Baby, you're getting sick."


	13. Take Two And Name Calling In The Early M...

Bruce recalled how Amy would get delirious when she had a fever. He helped her with her sweatshirt.

"No! You're joking. Not now! This sucks... well at least I joined the mile high club in time. Maybe I'm overexerting myself... From now on, we do it missionary style until I get better," she ranted.

"Whatever you say Babe. Lets finish getting dressed and get you some Tylenol."

It was becoming really obvious that she was running a temperature. She had a strange expression on her face and swayed as she stood. Bruce guided Amy to the bench and put on her socks and sneakers. He checked his watch; it was almost one in the morning. They had been in the bathroom for almost two hours.

"I'm dressed now, I'll get it," she said.

"No, I need to get dressed too so I can help you to your seat. We'll just buzz the stewardess from our seats," he replied as he slipped his shirt on.

"You are so rude. They aren't called stewardesses anymore –they're called flight attendants. Stewardesses were slutty and feminine. Flight attendants include and men sound more professional. Stewardess also sounds too close to Stuart. I don't want to be reminded of him.... You think I should be here with him instead of you? Do you regret all of this now that you dipped into my goody jar? You're such a man!–"

Bruce pulled Amy to her feet and brought her close to him. He had on a very serious demeanor.

"Hey, I know you aren't feeling well so I'm going to ignore what you just said. Lets get to our seats," he said sternly.

She looked at him confused. Her feet almost went out from under her when she started to walk. Bruce caught her in time and picked her up. He opened the door slowly and carried Amy to her seat. The flight attendant caught his attention out of the corner of his eye as he made it to their seats. He put Amy down and reclined her seat. She was muttering something about Bruce leaving her at an altar. He looked down the aisle and motioned for the flight attendant to come.

He glanced back at Amy while he waited for the flight attendant to get there. She was glaring at him, her face flushed and her eyes glazed. She suddenly smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled back and touched his heart sympathetically. She was so pathetic; Bruce felt responsible. He recalled the past few days; first Amy arrived at his apartment soaking wet and she stayed out in thirty degree weather in her sweat suit to talk to Vincent the next day. "Hopefully the fever will fight whatever she's coming down with," he thought to himself. The flight attendant walked up.

"Do you have any Tylenol? She's running a fever," he said in a low voice.

The flight attendant looked at Bruce in disbelief then looked over at Amy. Her expression changed when she saw Amy shivering, with all the color was gone from her face.

"That explains the mess in front of the door. So she was sick –you two weren't uhh –I'm sorry. Yes I'll get some Tylenol, blankets and pillows," she said before turned around and sped off.

Bruce sat down next to Amy and cradled her in his arms. Her head felt like it was on fire against his neck. She wrapped her arms around him and finally stopped trembling.

"What's the meaning of life?" she asked him weakly.

"I don't know about the meaning of life. I think its different for everyone. I know that Rebecca and you give my life a lot of meaning," he said gently to her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The flight attendant returned with two travel pillows, two fleece throws, a water bottle and a travel packet of extra-strength Tylenol. She pulled out the tray next to Bruce and set the water bottle and Tylenol on it. She placed the pillows behind Amy and laid the blankets on her. The flight attendant then pulled something out of her pocket.

"This is a forehead thermometer. Just keep it pressed against her head for ten seconds to take her temperature. If she's got a fever over 103.5 we consider it an emergency and we'll need to know," she said softly as she handed him the strip.

Bruce placed it on Amy's forehead. Amy's arms were limp around him; she was falling asleep. He looked back at the flight attendant. He noticed her name badge: Sherry.

"Thanks for everything Sherry."

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you and your wife outside of the restroom. I'm not just saying that because of my job –I'm truly sorry. I've seen so many couples drink too much and do crazy things in the bathrooms that I assumed that's what you two were doing. It was very wrong of me. My job is foremost to serve and I fell short of that. I am a senior flight attendant; I am supposed to set the example. I hope you accept my apology."

Amy opened one eye and looked at Sherry.

"Why are you sorry? I had the best sex of my life in that bathroom. We didn't stop when you knocked on the door. He fuc–"

Bruce rapidly reached up with his hand that had been resting on her side and covered Amy's mouth. He looked awkwardly at Sherry.

"Apology accepted. Now you have to forgive us. She gets a little off kilter whenever she runs a temp... She ran one during her bridal shower and we almost had to call the wedding off," he joked.

The flight attendant gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, no problem. My husband gets weird when he's sick too. Why one time he had me diapering him..."

She paused when she saw Bruce's facial expression change.

"...well that's a little too much information huh?" she asked uneasily.

Bruce nodded yes with his face contorted into a look of disgust. He looked back at Amy, took the strip off and read it: 102.5 He handed the strip to Sherry.

"Aww poor girl. Well it's no emergency, make sure she takes the Tylenol and gets some rest. We'll be landing in a couple of hours. Push your call button if you need me," she said before walking off.

"I'll do that. Thanks."

He leaned into Amy.

"Hey, you awake?" he said softly to her.

"Oh you want me to talk now? I thought I was too crazy to talk. And what did I do at my bridal shower to make you want to call off our wedding?"

"Here Crazy. Take this," he chuckled as he handed her the Tylenol.

She wobbled as she sat up. He passed her the water bottle. She looked at him suspiciously as she took the medicine. Some of the water dribbled out of the sides of her mouth. Bruce wiped her mouth with the corner of a blanket when she lowered the water bottle away. Amy put on a daffy smile.

"You always take care of me huh? Even before our vows... I remember you watching out for me. Except for when you almost let me marry Stu. –What an ass he was... horrible in the sack, nothing like you... hey I guess the saying is right... once you go bla–"

"OK!" he exclaimed as he covered her mouth again.

"We need to get some rest. Hopefully you're better when we wake up."

"Why do you keep shushing me? That's so rude," Amy said cross.

"I'm sorry Baby, but you're sick and you need to get some rest. I'm also really tired. If you keep talking, before you know it, the plane will land without us getting any rest," he replied attempting to pacify her.

Her expression softened but still looked at him dubiously.

"C'mon, you know I love you. Come here," he prompted her as he reclined his seat even with hers and held his arms out to her.

"You're lucky its so cold in here and I don't feel very good or else we'd still be fighting," she said as she snuggled up to his chest.

Bruce pulled the blankets over her and cradled her again in his arms. He guided her hair out of her face and rested his head on hers.

"I am a _very_ lucky man," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

They fell asleep in minutes, one after the other. After a few hours an announcement came over the aircraft. The plane was landing shortly and all passengers needed to fasten their seatbelts and bring their seats to an upright position. Bruce woke first and gently shook Amy.

"Oww!" she groaned painfully as she tried to lift her head.

Her throat was raw and her ears ached. She sat up confused; it was difficult to remember anything after they had begun to get dressed in the restroom. Bruce was bringing his seat upright and looked at Amy concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he brought Amy's seat upright and fastened her seatbelt.

"My ears and throat is killing me. My head kind of hurts too. What happened when we were getting dressed?" she asked in a raspy voice, barely able to get the words through.

She held her throat and grimaced.

"You aren't speaking in tongues anymore so I guess the fever broke. You developed a fever fast and furious... You don't remember anything after we started getting dressed?" he asked as he fastened his own seatbelt.

She shook her head 'no' with a painful expression still on her face. He seemed astonished. Foggy images came to her mind. She hoped most of them were from a stupid dream. She tried speaking but grimaced again.

"I'll call for the flight attendant and see if I can get any more medicine for you," he said as he pushed the call button.

The foggy bits of information were apparently not from a dream. She was sort of happy that she her throat hurt; she didn't have to answer any questions about her embarrassing behavior.

Amy despised what fevers did to her. She was very happy that Bruce was with her when it happened. She began to recollect how he covered for her and prevented her from getting really stupid. She considered herself pretty lucky. Stu would've let her make a complete ass of herself. Bruce put her hand in his. He looked at her sympathetically. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him pathetically. Sherry arrived.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Amy.

"Her throat and ears hurt pretty bad. I know we got some Tylenol from you just a couple hours ago, but do you have anything else that might help?"

"My son used to suffer from horrible ear infections. The doctor recommended that I alternate Tylenol and Motrin every 3 hours. I think we have Motrin or Advil, but you have to take it with food or it can upset your stomach. Maybe another piece of cheesecake? It's the only heavy food item I think we have that's not hard to swallow."

Sherry and Bruce looked at Amy. Amy nodded 'yes'.

"Ok. I'll also check and see if we have any other medicine that might help. Maybe some throat drops. I'll be right back," she said with a smile before she dashed off.

Bruce watched Sherry walk off then turned to Amy.

"Just so you know, she's under the impression that you were sick in the bathroom when we were in it. Besides you coming down with a fever and getting delirious, it helped that a very intoxicated man puked in front of the bathroom door right after I joined you," he whispered to her.

Amy smiled meagerly with a disgusted face. She would've laughed if her throat didn't hurt so much. Her thoughts then drifted to their escapade in the restroom. She leaned into Bruce and pulled him to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"You were incredible in the bathroom. I've never experienced anything like that. If it weren't for this miserable throat and my aching ears, I could die a very happy woman right now," she whispered softly.

She turned from his ear to his cheek for a kiss, but Bruce turned to her and they met with their lips. They kissed tenderly for a moment as a flight attendant appeared. She cleared her throat. Bruce and Amy turned to her. She looked Bruce up and down then rolled her eyes when she looked at Amy.

Her name tag stood out. It looked as if was about jump off of her chest; she was a very curvaceous woman... _Rolonda_. She had the looks of a movie star: hazel eyes with long lashes, dainty nose, high cheek bones, full lips and a flawless golden brown complexion. Rolonda stood with her hips cocked to the side, one hand on her hip and the other hand in the air.

"Sherry said your _wife_ was sick," she said as she opened her hand to show a few cough drops and a travel packet of Motrin.

She held her hand out in front of Amy and dropped the items on her lap. Rolonda had a cross expression. Bruce looked at her bemused. Amy watched Rolonda carefully with eye brows furrowed.

"She also said you two had been in the bathroom..." Rolonda said as she looked down, in an obvious manner, at Bruce's feet then up to his hands.

Amy was opening the Motrin. Rolonda shook her head in disapproval at Amy as she reached in her blazer pocket and pulled out a packaged condom. It was the one that had flown out of Bruce's shirt pocket in the restroom. Amy started coughing after swallowing the Motrin; she was choking slightly as a reaction to seeing the condom. Bruce pat Amy's back as he sternly looked at Rolonda.

"...Well I found this in the bathroom," she held up the condom, "and by the looks of it, I'm betting it's yours."

Bruce had an irate countenance. He found Rolonda's behavior disrespectful. Sure they weren't really married, but as far as Rolonda was concerned –they were married and Bruce didn't appreciate the way she was acting toward Amy. Maybe she wasn't his wife, but she was his woman. He was about to tell Rolonda off when Amy's raspy voice started speaking from behind him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm on the pill. So the fact aside that it _would_ fit my husband, it isn't ours. Why don't you just keep it for your man? Wait, you probably don't have one since you find it necessary to flirt with mine. Or maybe you do but he wouldn't fit that condom. Well either one way explains why you're such a bitch," Amy said with attitude of her own.

Bruce's jaw dropped. Amy tossed a throat drop in her mouth without breaking eye contact with Rolonda. Rolonda's face scrunched tightly in a scowl. Unknown to Rolonda, Sherry had walked up behind her.

"I aint going to lose my job by kicking your scrawny ass, you–" she menacingly told Amy.

"Rolonda!" exclaimed Sherry.

Rolonda spun around. Sherry looked at her astounded. Rolonda gaped at Sherry.

"Looks like you _are_ going to lose your job, by way of your big mouth," Bruce said candidly.

"Sherry, you don't understand. I–"

"We will discuss this later. We are about to land. Get to your station once you apologize to Miss..."

"Van Exel," Bruce and Amy said in unison.

"...Ms. Van Exel," Sherry said adamantly.

Rolonda looked at Bruce and Amy. She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I apologize Mizz Van Exel," she muttered as she walked off.

Sherry looked at Bruce and Amy with concern as she began to speak.

"I am not going to make any excuses for what just happened. Words can't express how sorry I am for the sequence of events you have experienced while flying with us. I assure you that Rolonda will be held accountable and before you leave the plane, I'll have a contact number if you wish to file a formal complaint," she said gravely.

"I'd appreciate that. –And there isn't any ill will Sherry: You've been very kind and helpful," Amy responded.

Sherry smiled appreciatively at Bruce and Amy before walking off. Amy rested her head on Bruce's shoulder.

"Do you think I have a scrawny ass?"

Bruce laughed.

"I think everything about you is perfect," he said before he kissing her on the head.

The plane finally landed. There had been a delay while they were in flight. Bruce and Amy had to rush to their connecting flight. Sherry contacted the plane and bought Bruce and Amy enough time to make the flight. With everything that had taken place; they did nothing on the last flight but sleep. They finally arrived in Maui.


	14. Ailing Realizations

An announcement that 'the plane would be landing shortly' brought Bruce out of a deep sleep. Amy stayed sound asleep. She was lying against him, wrapped in blankets. Bruce put his hand on her forehead: she didn't feel warm. Her skin was clammy as if she had been sweating. "The fever must've broken," he thought. Amy's temperature had risen again at the start of the flight. Bruce shook Amy gently.

"We're in Maui," he said softly before kissing her head.

Amy didn't move. Bruce slid her to one side and held her in place with his arm in order to be face-to-face with her. She was out cold; Bruce smiled. Amy looked peaceful, even slightly angelic as she slept. Her skin was a little paler than usual... he questioned if it was lack of make up and not whatever ailed her. He found her beautiful regardless. He leaned in and kissed her lips, still no movement. Bruce began to unwrap the blankets off of her. Her clothes were damp. Amy had sweat through all of he clothes. Bruce started to worry.

"Amy, honey, wake up," he said as he caressed her cheek with his free hand and shook her more aggressively with the arm that held her.

Amy began to scowl as Bruce shook her.

"Oww," she cried before finally opening her eyes.

Bruce smiled warmly at her as she looked up puzzled at him. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb rested on her chin.

"We're about to land. We need to sit up and get our seatbelts on," he said as he lowered his hand and tried helping her sit up.

"I feel awful. Really awful," Amy whined as she grabbed her throat.

She sat up and Bruce brought her seat upright.

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he brought his own seat upright.

"I'm glad we're here... I need a bed. This turned out to be the most and least fun that I've ever had on a plane," she sulked with a pitiful voice.

Bruce interlaced his fingers with Amy's and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. The plane landed within minutes. Amy groaned and kept her hands over her ears. The pain was worsening. Bruce rubbed her back. He flagged a flight attendant down and got some pain relievers for Amy. He could tell she was in a lot of pain; tears welled in her eyes. He held her close and tried comforting her as best as he could as they exited the airplane and maneuvered around the airport.

"I'll call for a doctor, or find out where there is a hospital, as soon as we get to the hotel," Bruce said as he retrieved their luggage from the conveyer belt.

The pain relievers kept Amy mobile long enough to get to their honeymoon suite. In the taxi ride to the hotel, the cab driver assured Bruce that a doctor would be able to check Amy there. She clung close to him, Bruce rubbed her back affectionately as if he was attempting to ease the pain. They arrived to the hotel. The cab driver was nice enough to help Bruce and Amy get inside with their things. The front desk paged a doctor as they checked in Bruce and Amy. A young man from the hotel staff carried their luggage as Bruce guided a pain riddled Amy to their room. An older gentleman holding a doctors bag was waiting for them at their door.

"Hello, I was told the guests here needed a physician. My name is Dr. Viloria. How may I be of assistance?" he asked with a smile.

Dr. Viloria looked like a Hawaiian native. He was dressed in what seemed like a golfing outfit. He had a kind smile and bright disposition.

"She started with a fever, and then complained of her ears and throat. She seems to be in a great deal of pain. We were able to get some Tylenol from the flight attendant when we landed but it's been almost three hours since she took it," Bruce said as he brought Amy to the bed.

She sat on the bed looking miserable, not saying a word. Bruce left her side to tip the young man from the hotel staff. Dr. Viloria went over to Amy and began checking her.

"You have great timing; I was headed this way to get a game of golf before dinner. Hmm... You must've gotten water in your ears prior to take off. The pressure of the air travel caused a rapid infection. Its very common, and very painful. I have a strong antibiotic that I'll give you, not to mention a shot of penicillin. I'm slightly old school, but considering that you're here on vacation, I'm sure you'll appreciate being able to enjoy some of your time here. Get some food and ibuprofen. Make sure you eat before taking the ibuprofen or antibiotic. And no alcohol for at least 3 days while on the medicine. You'll have to take the medicine for a week," said Dr. Viloria as he put away his otoscope and prepared an injection.

Amy began to cry. Bruce crawled from the other side of the bed and laid next to her. She turned toward him and sobbed on his chest. He smiled awkwardly but appreciatively at the doctor as she cried. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms to comfort her.

"Oh miss, I'm sorry, I know you feel terrible but you'll be better soon. Are you allergic to penicillin?" asked Dr. Viloria.

Amy shook her head no.

"Not how you expected to spend your honeymoon huh? But you have a very good husband here. I'm sure he'll take care of all your needs and make the best out of this ugly situation. Now this will sting for just a second," he said as he lowered her waistband, swiped her backend with an alcohol prep, and gave her the injection.

Bruce sympathized with Amy; he pulled her hair out of her face and stroked her back. She quit crying and looked as if she was falling asleep again. He whispered to her to get some rest while he attended to the doctor and set her head down on a pillow. He kissed her forehead gently before climbing out of the bed. He wondered why the doctor considered them newlyweds. They weren't even wearing rings. He was comfortable around the good doctor. Bruce decided to ask him why he thought they were newlyweds. Dr. Viloria had put away the syringe and took out what looked like a bottle of medicine.

"Dr. Viloria, do we have patient confidentiality?" Bruce asked the doctor.

"Of course," answered the doctor as he handed him the bottle.

"It's nothing major; I'm just a private person. Well, I was wondering how you came to the conclusion that we're married. We don't have wedding rings on and I don't believe the front desk mentioned this being a honeymoon suite. I was curious to what prompted your conclusion," Bruce asked somewhat lightheartedly.

"I didn't mean to offend," Dr. Viloria said vehemently.

The two men stood in front of each other. Bruce with a very lax stance, Dr. Viloria looking very concerned. Bruce had the doctor's full attention.

"Oh no, no... you didn't offend me. Please, I'm only interested in how you came to the conclusion," Bruce said trying to ease the apparent anxiety the doctor's body language was expressing.

Dr. Viloria finally understood. He smiled and reached into his bag as he answered Bruce's question.

"Well, no, it wasn't the hotel. I've seen my fair share of tourist couples through out the years. I've retired from having office hours for some years now; the tourism keeps me busy enough to support my family's lifestyle and afford me great leisure. I've become familiar with airline travel tags to know the region people are traveling from without having to ask. I have an idea of people's disposition generally based on those locations," explained the doctor as he wrote in a book.

"–It's been my experience that people arriving here with sick partners from your region aren't as nice as you are. The complaints or behavior of their ill partner on the long flights seem to get the best out of them... Happy couples are a seldom few; especially from the region you're traveling from. You are still very caring toward her and she seems to still find comfort in you, regardless of your travel. It seems to me that you have learned to be very good friends and care for each other very much. Nowadays, people don't always use rings to symbolize marriage, so I just used instinct. If you aren't married, you should be. You make a nice fit, better than most of the married couples that come through here," Dr. Viloria said emphatically.

"Thank you. That's good to know," said Bruce as he chuckled and nodded appreciatively.

The doctor handed Bruce the directions for the medicine on the invoice he had written.

"So _are_ you married?" asked Dr. Viloria with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No. It feels like it sometimes. We've been friends for a long time and have been through a lot together. Maybe marriage is the logical next step," Bruce said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It is if you can't picture life without her. I've been married to my Betty for 26 wonderful years. She almost slipped through my fingers; Betty was supposed to marry someone else. She was one of the nurses at the local hospital where I worked at after medical school. I loved working with her and realized eventually that I just loved her period. We became good friends after working together for five years. I knew she considered me a good friend, her best friend even, but I didn't know if she had any other feelings for me. We had such a great relationship, people used to kid us all the time about getting together. She was my greatest supporter both in and out of work. It didn't strike me how much I cared for her until she told me she was engaged. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't see just having the small portion I had in life with her. I wanted her in all of my life. I didn't know how to approach the subject of my feelings. I'm not a very communicative man when it comes to emotions. I just tried showing her how much I care just by being there for her. I let her know I didn't like her fiancé. I even told her I didn't want to hear about her relationship, thinking she might understand why. It was the week before her wedding that I got up enough courage to tell her how I felt. At first she was angry with me. She didn't think a best friend would put her under more duress during such a crucial time in her life. She told me it was best that I didn't bother to attend her wedding. I left brokenhearted. The next day she found me after we were both off from work. She was completely thrown off by my declaration. She said she had always loved me deeply but didn't think I'd ever see her that way. I'm a very serious conservative man and she was somewhat wild and very lively. My news only angered her because she had gotten used to things the way they were and it put her in an awkward moment. She felt as if she should've said something herself and not wasted all this time trying to find my substitute. She told me that she would hate a life without me in it. My response was to kiss her... and the rest is history," Dr. Viloria ended with a chuckle.

"That's amazing. Stuff movies are made of," said Bruce as he filled out the invoice with his credit card information.

"Betty is amazing and my life is better than any movie. That's my advice to you young man: if you know you can spend the rest of your life with her –do it. Best friends make the best spouses. After all, marriage is a partner ship... Who else is better to have as a partner than your best friend?" added Dr. Viloria as Bruce handed him back the invoice.

"You're right. I definitely won't forget all you said and I truly appreciate your time. This was definitely as beneficial for me as it was for Amy. I enjoyed your company and thank you for your services. This trip is looking up by the second," Bruce said as he shook hands with Dr. Viloria.

"Well she'll feel much better by the morning. The ibuprofen will help her get through the night. I left a dosage on the nightstand. Just make sure she gets some food. A soup from room service will be easy for her to take in and it shouldn't make too much of a dent on your budget. She'll need to do that within an hour. In 48 hours, she'll feel fine but make sure she takes the medication for the week or the infection can start up again. Ibuprofen as she needs it for the discomfort. It was nice meeting you and speaking with you. I'm gonna skip the golf game and spend some quality time with Betty," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Amy was sound asleep on the bed. Bruce stared at her. All the times they had shared together went through his mind... times at work, times outside of work: the times her life was a wreck and he was there for her, the times his life was a wreck and she was there for him and the time they first kissed and tested their boundaries in friendship. Just as the unsuspecting Dr. Viloria, Bruce almost lost Amy. How strange that Amy didn't go through with her wedding. How strange that Bruce couldn't bring himself to attend her wedding. How strange that she came to confront him. Yet it was anything but strange that they made love that night. It felt so right. The doctor's words rang true; who else to have as a partner than your best friend? Bruce had never felt so at ease with another woman. They knew each others quirks and knew how to deal/relate/treat each other. They knew what the other one needed and wanted in life. They accepted each other for who they were, both the good and bad. A feeling of serenity swept over him. "So this is love? I can get used to this," he laughed to himself. He walked over to the phone and ordered Amy some soup, crackers, juice and gelatin. He then climbed in the bed next to her. Bruce looked both longingly and lovingly in her sleeping eyes.

"Stuff of fairy tales and movies: Happily ever after, Made for each other... –That all sounded like such bullshit before but it makes some sense to me now... We've suffered enough; it's our turn for happiness... We're always there for each other... Always thinking of each other... We love each other unconditionally... God, I love you woman... I can't thank Him enough for the day he dropped you in my world... Get better baby... But if it takes awhile, I'll spoil you rotten this week regardless," he whispered with a smile before he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

There was a knock on the door... "Room service!"


	15. The Honeymooners

Bruce rolled out of bed and answered the door. A young man stood witha food cart. Bruce waved him into the room and motioned for him to move quietly. The young man acknowledged Bruce and swiftly carried the gelatin and juice carton from the cart into the small refrigerator in the suite. When he returned to the cart, Bruce was digging in his pocket. The young man whispered, "No need. It's been charged to the room. I hope your wife feels better soon." He smiled then quietly picked up the soup plate and a glass of juice from the cart and placed them on the bed tray in the room. The young man then quietly hurried back to thecart andquietly backed out of the door. Bruce returned the smile and quietly closed the door. He walked back to Amy.

"Hey sweetheart," he said tenderly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Amy didn't budge. Bruce rubbed his hand up and down Amy's back.

"Hey lady. You need to get some food down so you can take your medicine."

She began to stir. Bruce continued to rub her back.

"She's alive!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper, hoping to get her to fully awaken.

Amy started moaning and began to rub her face with her hands.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked groggily.

"Not long, but you need to get some food down so the medicine doesn't make you sick. The hotel called their resident doctor and he said you've got an infection–"

"I know, I was awake for that and that horrid shot," she interjected as she rubbed her backside.

Bruce chuckled as he got up from the bed.Amy sat up on the bed and watched him. She felt physically awful but had a peace of mind that she hadn't had in a really long time. It was nice to be taken cared of. She grinned at Bruce with a crooked silly smile as he walked toward her.

"What?" he inquired of her goofy grin.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you. Even though I feel awful."

Bruce acknowledged her with his eyes and a smile as he placed her bed tray over her lap. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to be here with you too. Now get some food down."

Bruce stood up, walked over to the windows and opened up the bedroom curtains. There was an awe-inspiring view of the island. He thought to himself, 'this IS paradise.' He walked back to Amy and got her medicine.

They relaxed in their suite for those first 48 hours. Bruce catered to Amy's needs, which wasn't difficult since she mostly slept. They watched sunsets and television in bed. It was more rest and relaxation than they had experienced in years.

Amy woke up on the third day, finally without pain. She glanced at the alarm clock: 6:00AM. She slipped out of Bruce's arms and headed to the bathroom. With the aches and pains she was enduring, she couldn't stay out of bed long; a shower was overdue. Amy wondered how Bruce could stand to lay next to her as she stripedthe layers of clothes off that seemedstuck to her body. The 'aroma' flooded her senses. She reminisced on her life since her 'almost wedding' and giggled to herself as she brushed her teeth. Only in her life could a failed wedding equal happiness. Nothing came easy in her life, nothing good comes easy. And things with Bruce weren't easy at all.They also weren't good –they were great!

She started the shower afterfinishing up her dental hygiene. When she finally stepped into the shower, she basked in the water stream. It felt heavenly to get washed up. Amy thoroughly washed her hair then progressed toshavingher legs. Her thoughts raced to theintimate sessions she had hadwith Bruce. Her hands lingered over parts of her body that had been visited by him. She decided to hurry out of the shower… Why fantasize when she could have the real thing? The smile on her face answered that rhetorical question. Amy barely contained herself as she rinsed off her razor. She quickly shut off the water then opened the shower door, reached out for her towel and stepped out of the shower slowly. She wrapped the towel around her torso, and then grabbed a second towel to wrap around her hair. Amy peered out of the bathroom to check on Bruce. He was still asleep, which was exactly what she wanted.

It was about 20 minutes since she had left the bed. She towel dried her hair profusely then tiptoed in the room and retrieved her toiletry bag. It was time to test how 'whisper quiet' her new hair dryer was. Amy didn't fully trust the technology so she closed the bathroom door before trying it out. In 5 minutes flat, her hair was dry and the noise wasn't more than that of a bathroom vent. She was anxious to see if Bruce was still in bed. Amy left everything where it was and headed to him when the alarm clock went off.

"Ugh," she grunted as she slipped into bed, obviously disappointed that she wasn't the one to wake Bruce.

Bruce reached out to turn off the alarm then turned toward Amy.

"Hey, you're up early," he saidin a slight disoriented manner."You need to take your medicine."

"Did you set that thing for my medicine times?" she asked incredulously as she cuddled to him.

"Yes, you could relapse if you don't take it how it was prescribed," he said as he wrapped his arms around Amy.

He was more than pleasantly surprised to find her warm _naked_ body.

"You smell wonderful. I'm glad you're feeling better," he told her as he held her tight.

Amy wrapped her legs around his and leaned up to his face. She began kissing him when Bruce suddenly pulled away.

"Mmmhmmm!" Bruce cleared his throat. "YOU need your medicine and I need to brush my teeth."

He gave her a squeeze as he tried gettingout of bed. Amy gripped his body harder.

"My medicine can wait and you sir, do not have morning breath," she retorted as he struggled to loose of her grip.

"C'mon Amy, we have plenty of time left. It takes ten seconds to take your medicine and only a minute to brush my teeth. You really should get some breakfast down so the medicine doesn't upset your stomach," he said as he finally escaped the bed.

Amy pouted for a second then complied.

"FINE… I'll take my stupid medicine. I should take my pill. I don't think I took it yesterday. Grab me a robe from in there, will ya?" she asked as she sat up.

Bruce walked back into the bedroom with a robe in one hand and his toothbrush in his mouth with the other. He grinned and managed to speak out of the side of his mouth.

"NOW you're trying to be modest?" He chuckled then continued brushing his teeth.

Amy shot him a dirty look.

"I'm beginning to get cold and wanted something that I could slip out of once I took my stupid medicine. Be nice or I'll just get dressed!" she yelled as she grabbed the robe and put it on.

Bruce stepped out of the bathroom with Amy's pills in his hand. Amy smirked at him as she grabbed the medicine out of his hand. Bruce wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"You gonna thank me properly?" he asked slyly as he gazed into her eyes.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As they kissed, Amy scooped the medicine out of his hand then backed away from him. Their eyes were both closed and they both had their heads lowered.

"Keep that thought," Amy whispered as she slipped her arm from around his neck and treaded swiftly to the bathroom where she drank her pills. Bruce climbed into the bed and eagerly awaited her return.

As she returned to the bed, Amy let the robe slide off her body. She lowered herself to the bed and Bruce scooped her up into his arms. He pulled her to the middle of the bed and lay gently above her. Their bodies moved in unison as they made love once more.

The session was just one of the many glorious unions they enjoyed during their getaway. They left the bedroom, but Bruce and Amy didn't partake in all the regular tourist attractions. They didn't bother leaving their island to see the rest of Hawaii. They soaked in Maui as well as each other. Not just in the physical sense, they exchanged fond memories in their lives as well as the one's they'd wish they could forget. They shared the wishes they had for their daughters and the dreams they had for themselves. It didn't surprise them how alike those thoughts were. They said much to each other, spoken and unspoken. Both realized that they had found their soul mates yet neither was brave enough say it aloud. Their bond was stronger than it had ever been. It could only help what they were about to endure on their return to Hartford.


End file.
